American Rose at Hogwarts
by HornyLoliLoki
Summary: Macy is back for her last year and is the new head girl. Draco is the new head boy and knows exactly what he wants, Macy. They see each other, they kiss each other, and some drama is stired up. Could this be a beautiful romance or a tragic ending?
1. This is not my idea

**This chapter is to This is my idea from Swan Princess.**

Macy was being pulled by her sister to the barrier.  
"No! I can't take one more year in the same school with that jerk Malfoy!"  
"It's the last year okay."  
"But I'm stuck in the same tower as him now! Why does he have to be head boy!" her sister pushed her through the barrier and she ran into her friends, literally, at the other end.  
"Macy!" Hermione said hugging her friend. "Congrats at getting Head Girl."  
"Ugh! I wish I wasn't." they got on the train and went on to Hogwarts. Soon they got there and went into the Prefects carriage and Macy felt her knees start buckling.  
_Who is he? It can't be,  
Macy Johnson! How did she grow out of being such an ugly duckling? She' a-a swan.  
_"Macy, come on." Mandy pulled her into her seat and everything went quiet. "You're staring at him." She whispered and Macy went pink.  
Draco was staring at her too, her once straight dull hair was shining and wavy, her eyes shone like stars, and her blushing face was so beautiful. Draco snapped out of it when the carriage stopped. They all got out and started to the castle. Everyone sat down at their table and looked up at Dumbledore.  
"I would like to say how it is an honor to see our great school together again. There are some unfortunate guests here with us; the school has an infestation of third level cherubs, or cupids."  
Everyone looked mortified. "Thankfully they only mark ones that are meant for each other. Would like to ask the new head girl and boy to come to my office to learn where they will be living for the year. Now, _tuck in_." Macy started to eat her food in great hast to see her new dorm.  
Soon everyone was full and she started off to Dumbledore's office. Then next to her there was a flash of blonde hair and she started to feel herself go weak.  
"Hello," Draco Malfoy said.  
"Hey," she didn't dare look at him. She would get lost in his beautiful eyes like she did in the carriage. Soon they made it to the office and Dumbledore was standing there waiting.  
"Follow me and we will see your new living courters." They started to walk back to the stairs and up.  
Up and up they went till they were at the top tower in the castle. There was a painting of a lady in white.  
"Password?"  
"Dragon liver." Macy and Draco snickered behind Dumbledore. They knew Dragon liver all too well. Then they stepped in and looked around. The couches were black leather and there were green and red everywhere. "Ms. Johnson, your Dormatory is up the left stair case and Mr. Malfoy, yours is up the right." Then he stepped out.  
Macy walked straight to her dorm and opened the door. It looked like her old one only less beds. There was one large four post bed in the middle with red bedding and curtains. Her things were up and an owl was waiting for her.  
'_Dear Macy,  
I can't wait to hear what it looks like in your dorm! If your camera works then send me some pictures._

_Maddy'_

She closed the letter and walked back down stairs and found Draco sitting on the couch.  
"Hello, Macy."  
"Hi?" She said cautiously. He was never this civil with her, there was something up. He stood and walked over to her. Her stomach tied itself into knots. He was inches away from her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, she knew the answer and wanted it. When she saw him she felt, different. Then a little twinkling sound came from behind him. He turned and they saw a little fat baby with curls. He pulled out an arrow and aimed at Macy.  
"Ah!" she pulled a book from her purse and held it up stopping the arrow. McGonagall came in and cast a spell on the cupid.  
"Sorry, these will be taken care of soon by the ministry." She grabbed the cupid and started back out.

The next couple of days were the same besides the little cupids getting shot out of the air. Macy and Mandy had the, almost, same schedules. So they walked from Transfigurations to the courtyard, said goodbye and split up. Macy made her way to Potions class when a drawling voice came from behind her.  
"You're still stuck with that idiot?"  
"If you're talking about Mandy then you're wrong, you're the idiot." She turned to him.  
"Right and she was the one who is meant to be with leprechaun boy."  
"His name is Seamus FYI."  
"What is FYI?"  
"For your information, idiot."  
"Really? I don't think I'm the idiot here."  
"Shut up, shouldn't you be in class?"  
"Skipping," he smiled. "The new potions teacher is an idiot."  
"Professor Slughorn is not an idiot."  
"Oh yeah, that's your sister."  
"I hate you!" then he grabbed her and kissed her.

**Thanks to SweetieCharrie for the idea, hope it was okay!**


	2. Love is in the air

Macy felt him pull away as she caught her breath. Her chest was heaving as she couldn't get her breath to slow down. She wanted more, so badly. But she let her head slow down before talking.  
"Idiot." She turned and ran to class.  
Later that day in her dorm she looked over her notes as she got ready for bed. She was wearing a light purple nightie with a pale pink rose in between her breasts.  
"Crap, where's my book?" she looked through her bag for her history of magic book. She tip toed down the steps and saw it on the table in the common room. Quickly she looked around and walked over to get her book.  
A light came up from the other stair case and she saw the blonde haired wizard she had hated for years. Then she blushed when she remembered she was in her nightie. She turned to run for her staircase when Draco spoke.  
"You don't have to go." He said.  
"I-I need to," she was stopped when he walked up to her and slipped his arms around her waist. "I-I" he kissed her passionately, his lips like silk on hers. When she remembered who it was she pushed him away. "Draco, what are you doing?"  
"When I saw you on the train you were different, I wanted you."  
"But," she swallowed. "I-I don't think we should," she was searching for the words.  
"But I want you, I need you."  
"NO!" she looked dizzy as she tried to think. "W-we can't do this, I" she saw how he wanted her in his eyes, she felt the same. Tears pooled in her eyes. "I don't want this." She lied. She did want it. She wanted him so badly since she saw him!  
Before her tears would spill over she ran into her room, leaving the book she had come for. She sat on the floor imagining what could have happened.  
_"But I want you, I need you."  
"I want you too!" she kissed him and his arms around her-  
_she told herself to stop it, he was just trying t use her. He was just trying to use her. These words rang in her head as she got in bed and fell asleep crying.

"He what?!" Mandy said looking at her distressed sister.  
"The thing is, I-I wanted the same thing. Not just sex but I wanted it with him. . . ." she remembered the day she saw him on the carriage. His eye more blue then gray, his blonde hair, his-  
"Come on, you should get to Quidditch practice." Mandy helped Macy up and pulled her in the direction of the Quidditch field. Her broom and maroon uniform sat waiting for her. She changed quickly and got on the field. Her team stood in the middle across from the Slytherin team.  
"What's going on?" she ran up to her team.  
"We have a note from professor Snape," the captain handed her the note because it just so happens she was the Gryffindor captain.  
"'_I professor Snape give permission to the Slytherin Quidditch team to use the field to train their new Beater._' You have a new Beater?" then a fifth year stepped out from behind the captain. "Timmy?"  
"Yeah, big sis, I'm the new Beater."  
"Is there something wrong with that?" the Seeker, Draco, asked.  
"Of course not, we're still going to beat you." She said, and with that they started back to the castle.  
"I can't believe this! We need to get out on that field!" Harry said.  
"We can still beat them; we'll just need to work harder."

**Can you guys tell me how it was? I'm losing confidence in my writing skills and need some ideas.**


	3. Death Eaters take down the school

**I have my confidence again thanks to one of my beloved fans that I am a fan of the one (or two) only ****HoleyJeansLove23.**

For the next couple of days Macy avoided Draco as much as possible. They only had a few classes together and then she would go to the library until she knew that he would be in bed and asleep. This worked until the day all of the cupids were gone.  
At dinner the school was much happier to be rid of the pests, none more than Macy and Draco. The Headmaster stood up to say something to the school when there was a crash and the whole back window behind the teachers exploded. Everyone ducked from the shrapnel.  
"What's going on?!" Macy yelled over the crashing.  
Her question was answered when a group of Death Eaters came through the door. They petrified the professors and pushed them out of their places. Once every Death Eater had taken the place of a professor, Snape walked through the door. Once he got to the place where Dumbledore had been standing he stood there and looked at the students.  
"I am guessing that you all have guessed what is happening so there will be no questions." Every student, even Slytherin, had fear in their faces. "School will resume as it should, but you will have new professors, new curriculum, and new discipline. Now, you will all go to your dormitories and anyone caught out of bed let's just hope you won't be out of bed." He said in a threatening manner.  
Everyone got up and started to their dorms. Macy hurried up to her dorm as not to run into Draco or a Death Eater. Once she was in her room she closed the door and went through what had just happened.  
"Oh my god," her stomach lurched as she thought about what had just happened; she ran into her bathroom and vomited.

"_You were out of bed, naughty baby." Bellatrix said in a terribly child like voice.  
"I-I was on night rounds just like the others!" Macy pleaded.  
"But that's not allowed anymore, you could run away. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Macy was pressing herself onto the wall wanting to seep through. "Avada kedavra!"_

Macy sat straight up in her bed and screamed. When she saw that she was in her bed and that she was safe she started to cry. Why had she had such a terrible dream?  
"Macy?" Draco ran through the door. When he saw Macy's sobbing figure in the dark he ran over to her. "Macy, what's wrong?" he wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. Macy had her head against his chest.  
"B-B-Bellatrix," she tried to talk but her sobs wouldn't let her. "K-killing c-c-c-curse."  
"Shh, it was just a dream." He stroked her hair. Soon her sobs had weakened enough for her to hold herself up and talk almost normally. She wiped away her tears and lifted her head from Draco's chest. She noticed that he was only wearing a pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms. She blushed when she realized that she had been leaning against his bare chest.  
"I-I'm sorry that I woke you up."  
"You didn't wake me up, I was reading."  
"I'm okay now," she said shortly, expecting him to get up and leave.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Draco looked her in the eyes and suddenly Macy felt a spark. She looked at her hand and saw that his hand was on hers.  
"Good night." Before her got up her kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room. She looked at her hand. Was that shock really just from him touching her hand? She thought about it as she went back to bed.

"Muggles are vile, worthless creatures that should be honored to have us even think about them." Said the death eater Alecto Carrow.  
"Really?" Macy whispered to her friend sarcastically.  
"Who said that?" Alecto snapped. "I said, who said that!" Macy stood up.  
"I did, is there a problem with that?"  
"Come here, girl." Macy rolled her eyes and walked up to the front of the class. She stood in front of her and then was stricken to the ground. "Let that be a lesson to you all." The bell rang and everyone walked to their next class. Macy took the longest as she walked down the halls and sat down; she had a free period, and rubbed her cheek. It was starting to bruise where Alecto had slapped her.  
Draco walked by and saw Macy crying as she held her cheek. He looked around and no one was in the hall.  
"Macy? Are you okay?" she looked up and wiped away her tears.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She held her cheek. Draco sat down and gently pulled her hand off the bruise, it was light purple. He lightly touched her cheek. She jumped slightly.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No, It's just," she bit her lip. "It's nothing, just being stupid."  
"What?"  
"You're warm," she looked highly embarrassed.  
"Did you expect me to be made of ice?" he laughed. His hand on her cheek felt so good to Macy.  
"I-I" she came to her senses. "I have to go."

**Okay guys, MEGA scene for my fans in the next chapter so I made this short. Some have said that there is a "tension" between Macy and Draco since the beginning, and some have asked for **_**more **_**tension, and in the next one there will be. Prefect's bathroom is a good place for a bath as Cedric Diggory said.**


	4. The L word

**Everyone, this is the chapter that will bring in the tension!**

Macy walked into the prefect's bathroom and started to fill the giant tub. She undressed and slipped into the warm water. Her body had bruises all over. She had a large one on her lower back from a week ago. The tub filled with lavender smelling bubbles.  
The tub was so large and just deep enough that Macy could swim in it. She dived under and swam across to the other side where her clothes and towel were. Her bruises were gone now, the bubbles must have had healing potion in them. Then she heard someone clear their throat. She looked over and saw Draco.  
"Oh," she blushed and saw that he was looking the other way and was blushing too. Quickly she jumped out of the swimming pool of a tub and wrapped the towel around herself. She grabbed her clothes and started over to a changing stall that had been added over the summer. She looked at Draco again and her stomach tied in knots. She was trying to say something but no words came out. She walked into the stall and sat on the bench thinking. How does this always happen to her?  
She changed and ran out of the bathroom and up to her dorm. Her gut was tying itself into knots, when she ran out she had run by Draco who had started to undress and was in his boxers. She was so embarrassed.  
That night she stayed in her room and felt like Draco would never look at her the same since he saw her in only a towel! She thought that he would have been staring at her but he was such a gentlemen and looked the other way. She got into her favorite nightie and got ready for bed. She bit her lip and felt stupid. What if Draco was telling the truth? What if he wasn't trying to use her? She made up her mind. She started to walk down when she thought, what if he didn't want her anymore? And she wasn't ready to give herself up, she was so confused. She was about to go back into her room when she heard someone.  
"Macy,"  
"Draco,"  
"What are you doing in that?" he wasn't looking at her but she knew he meant her nightie.  
"I-I was, um, I, I," she got up the courage to take a step towards him. Then another, and another, and another. Soon she was in front of him and his eyes were still looking at the floor. "Draco, you don't need to look away." He looked her in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.  
Macy's eyes fluttered open. She had been dreaming, it was all a dream and he was still the jerk he had always been. She got out of the pool sized tub and walked into the stall to get dressed.

"Look at this, student under temporary Auror custody over summer for S.P.E.W. protest turned violent." Hermione showed them the Daily Prophet. On the front cover was a picture of Macy holding a sign that said "Equal Rights for All Creatures!" with a picture of a mistreated house elf.  
"You were in Auror custody?" Ron said in amaze.  
"It was _temporary_." She whispered. She grabbed her bag and started to classes.  
Once she got to potions she tried to get a seat as far as possible from the teacher. She didn't like the Death Eaters at all; they were the lowest, most grotesque, vile creatures in the history of magic. But she did as told, stayed out of trouble with them, and did all possible to keep from a beating.  
After potions she had a free period. She walked down the empty halls and tried to get to her dorm as fast as possible. Her shoes clicked on the cobblestone. The dark halls seemed so sad and empty without the few couples that would skip to stay in the halls and snog, or the first years doing their homework on one of the benches. It was emptier then when Umbridge took over.  
She sighed and started to walk faster, her breath echoing through the halls like a bats wings. That's when she heard the footsteps from behind her. Her breath caught in her throat.  
"It's just me." A voice breathed. She turned to see Draco feet behind her.  
"I want to be alone right now." She felt her stomach tying into knots.  
"But do you need to be alone?" he walked up to her from behind. She felt his warm breath against her skin. His hands slid onto her hips.  
"I-I need to be alone right now." She shuddered. Her mind was blown away by him. The way he touched her, the way he talked to her, the way that he acted around her.  
"But I told you, I need you."  
"People need a lot of things, but I don't need you." She pulled out of his grasp. But Draco wasn't ready to give up that easily.  
"You don't need to be alone." Macy turned and looked at him.  
"I am not alone, I have friends, I have family, but what do you have? Nothing, no friends, no family that isn't using you, you are the one that's alone." Draco felt the anger boiling in him. He pushed her against the wall.  
"You take that back." He said with his teeth clenched.  
"Like I told the Aurors, when I'm dead." Macy saw the anger oozing out of him; he looked like he was ready to hit her. She started to regret saying that. He was inches away from her, his warm breath washing over her, his arms trapping her, and his eyes burrowing into hers.  
As he looked into her eyes his anger slipped away. Her gentle eyes wouldn't let him hurt her; they were her weapon against him. They both felt the anger slipping out of the area. Draco slipped his arm around her waist. Macy's breathe sped up as his other hand traced her collar bone, his touch was so soft, so gentle it almost felt like air. His lips hovered over hers, barely touching, but trying to decide if he should kiss her.  
"I-I can't, I can't," Macy said right before he kissed her. His warm lips kissed her lovingly, moving along her jaw line and down her neck. Then she remembered who it was that was kissing her. "No, we can't do this." She pushed him off and ran to her dorm.  
Once she was in her room she locked the door and fell on her bed. She pulled out her homework when she looked at the clock.  
"Shit, I'm going to be late for class."  
She started to run to her next class.

That night after dinner she started to walk to her dorm.  
"Hey, spew girl!" said a nearby Slytherin boy. "Did you choose that stupid name or were you just sick when you picked it out?"  
"Shut up, I'm sick of people making fun of S.P.E.W." she said.  
"Right, just like your "sick" of Draco's snogging." She turned. "That's right I saw you two in the halls today."  
"I think you might have just been dreaming, I've never kissed a Slytherin." She turned in the direction of her dorm.  
"Right, I know if Draco can get some ass I can to." He smacked her butt.  
"Touch me one more time and I'm going to be picking grapes." She had him by the collar of his shirt. "Now scram." She let him go and started to walk away.  
"Fine, I wouldn't' want a whore like you anyways."  
"You never say that again." Then the boy was on the ground and Draco was standing over him. "You apologize."  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He got up and ran in the other direction. Everyone was muttering and looking at the head boy and girl suspiciously.  
Macy ran back to her room as fast as her legs would let her go. She ran into her room and slammed the door. He just announced that he loved her to the whole school, practically. And now she couldn't say that it wasn't true, he really cared for her.  
"Macy, its Draco, open the door." He said through the door. Macy sat on her bed contemplating if she should open the door or not. "Macy, I know you're in there. Please open up."  
She bit her lip, if she opened the door who knows what she would do. She couldn't keep it down in her anymore, she loved him, and she'd always loved him. He was the one that made her happy, made her feel, he made her whole. But if she opened the door she might slap him, slap him for snapping so easily and making a scene. It was embarrassing, but sweet, he really cared for her.  
"Macy, please, I-I, please open the door." She heard him sit down outside her door. "Please, I didn't want to do this through the door, but, well. Macy, I love you."  
Macy opened the door and saw Draco sitting on the step in front of her door with his head in his hands.  
"Do you mean it?" she asked, shyly.  
"Yes, I've loved since I saw you. I was too stupid to admit that I loved you." Macy bit her lip. "I'm sure that you don't feel the same way, it was stupid, just forget I said anything." He started to walk away.  
"Wait," He stopped and looked at her. "Even after I bit you?"  
"Yeah, even after you bit me." He laughed.  
"I've regretted that every day since, ruining your reputation by getting beat up by a girl." She joked.  
"I disserved it." He walked closer to her. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "What I don't disserve is you."  
"Now you're just being an idiot." She slid his one arm around her waist and held her face with his free hand. His lips millimeters from hers, she could feel his heart beat they were so close. Then, so lightly, his lips touched hers. It almost felt like nothing, it was so gentle and soft that she loved it more than any other kiss they had shared.  
"I wish this was our first kiss."

They laid in her bed together in the moonlight. Macy asleep, they were still in their uniforms. They hadn't done anything, Draco and Macy both knew that they weren't ready to have sex, they had just talked and then Macy had fallen asleep. Draco had stayed to watch her sleeping, her face was so at peace.  
"Nothing's going to harm you, not well I'm around.  
Nothing's going to harm you, no sir, not well I'm around.  
Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send them howling, I don't care, I have ways." Draco stroked Macy's hair as she slept. Soon he fell asleep next to her. The silent night was so peaceful. Macy didn't have her nightmare that night and she felt like she was truly happy for the first time in her life. She didn't feel like she disappointed anyone, or made anyone mad or sad, she was just happy because she finally had what she was looking for. Love. Draco's love.  
And Draco was happy too, he had a beautiful girl next to him, he was in love, and nothing could ruin this for him. It was all perfect, just perfect. Their lives were amazingly perfect, but all good things must come to an end. And thankfully theirs isn't anywhere close. Their destiny has still to run its course. But not all things have a smooth path. Hills can come up, but hills can be climbed.

**Okay, I hope that was enough tension for you guys. I'm sorry if there was too little but there is a special bit for mega fans if I get reviews! So review and get the awesome surprise!**

**Oh, and the reason I ended with them falling asleep isn't because it's super romantic, it's because it's 4:30 in the morning here and I am starving and now as I start the next chapter it might involve food. Just be warned, in a writing assignment I did once I was hungry and wrote about my lunch without realizing it so I write what I'm feeling. Does not count for the next chapter… awkward.**


	5. The before Christmas present

Macy sat on a snow dusted bench in the courtyard. No one dared to come out unless they needed to, so only for classes, meals, and detention. She counted the days till Christmas break; she couldn't wait to get out of Hogwarts. Her family heard from Mandy that she was with Draco and they invited him to have Christmas with them.  
"Hello," Macy felt someone kiss her neck.  
"Hi, Draco." she turned and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck. He kissed her passionately; his kisses always made her head spin.  
"So, schools ending for winter break in a week."  
"Yeah," she bit her lip. "Are you coming to America with us for Christmas? My parents are okay with it."  
"I'd love to." He kissed her again.

The next morning everything was – different. It was happier, more light was in the castle and no one had seen a Death Eater all morning. Everyone walked into the Great Hall and got the answer to their question.  
"Welcome, students. Sorry for our absents but now we can resume school as usual." Said a very cheerful Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
"I hope that school can go on better then the last two months." Everyone cheered. They were rid of the Death Eaters!  
After breakfast everyone walked down to Hogsmead and the whole village was celebrating the Death Eaters departure. The three broom sticks was packed with people cheering and drinking, Honeydukes was full of students and adults alike buying candy, and Zonko's joke shop was running out of jokes.  
Macy sat at the tea shop enjoying her first cup of good tea in a long time. She breathed in the minty steam. She loved the Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop; she had gone there ever since her first year there. That was where she first really thought about Draco without cringing when she was fourteen; at the tea shop everything was much happier. She finished her cup of tea and paid the bill.  
She walked through the snowy village to the forest to the shrinking shack **(I almost forgot what it was called) **and sat down at her favorite tree. It was just like one at her house she used to sit under when she was little and read her favorite book, Alice in Wonderland. She sat under it and hummed the Lobster Quadrille. Soon she fell asleep; she leaned her head against the tree and closed her heavy eyes.

_She woke up in the same spot, but it was different. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a blue dress with a white apron and black button shoes.  
"Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!" a white rabbit ran through the snow and disappeared.  
__"Curiouser and curiouser!" she ran after the rabbit. Once she came into a clearing she stopped and looked around for the rabbit. "Mr. White Rabbit?" then she fell down a hole.  
"Macy, Macy, time to wake up, Macy."_

"Oh!" she woke up. Draco was kneeling in front of her.  
"Macy, are you okay?"  
"Yeah," she got up. "Just a really weird dream."  
Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to Hogwarts. Behind them a white rabbit jumped out of the bushes and settled into the spot under the tree Macy had slept.  
"Losers."

At the end of the week everyone was chatting about the next day that they would be going home. Everyone was talking about Christmas dinner, presents, family, and just being home. Macy and Draco had finished packing and were snuggling on the couch.  
"The one thing on Christmas I can live without is when mom has us watch our home video's of Christmas's past." Macy joked.  
"Really? I would think it would be fun."  
"Not unless you're the one on the screen eighty percent of the time watching the same Christmas's over every year." They laughed. Draco kissed her passionately. "I love you, Draco."  
"I love you, too, Macy." He looked at the clock. "I think it's about time we should be getting to bed."  
"I was thinking maybe we could stay up later." She kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist. Somehow they ended up in Draco's room, Draco was on top of Macy and most of their clothes had ended up on the floor.  
"Macy," Draco broke the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes, I'm sure." She said, looking into his eyes. He kissed her more passionately, then Macy started to breath more heavily.

The next morning Macy woke up in Draco's arms. She felt so different; she wasn't the good girl anymore. But she didn't feel like a whore, because she was in love with Draco and it felt right. She knew that's not what her family would say but it was how she felt.  
"Good morning." Draco kissed her.  
"How'd you sleep?" she smiled at him.  
"Well, I have a beautiful girl next to me, I just had the most amazing night, I would say I slept great." He kissed her again. They got up and got ready from the train ride. Once they got to the train station they kissed and walked in separate ways to find the rest of her siblings to get a compartment together.  
"Macy Johnson!" Mandy walked next to her twin. "How could you!"  
"What?"  
"You're the only one that I have a psychic connection with."  
"Oh," she blushed.  
"Yeah, why did you guys do it?"  
"I don't know, we're in love."  
"And young, and dumb, and did you even use protection?"  
"Yes, I'm on the pill. Now shut up and let's try and find Draco and Tim."  
Once they found them they walked onto the train and found a compartment.  
It was a long train ride but once they got there they got off and grabbed their trunks. They walked through the barrier and met their aunt Lisa.  
"Aunt Lisa, we missed you." Macy and Mandy hugged a brown hair woman with glasses.  
"Oh, I missed you two, too."  
"Funny." they said at the same time.  
"Oh, little Timmy."  
"Hi Aunt Lisa." He hugged her.  
"And you must be Draco."  
"It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand.  
"Well, come on." They walked a few blocks to a deserted lot and then apparated to a large, cream house. It was dry and hot.  
"Welcome to Oklahoma." Macy said.  
"Well, I'd better be off now. Tell your folk Marry Christmas for me."  
"Oh, can't you stay, Aunty Lisa."  
"No, but I'll be back to pick you all up after break is over." Then she disapparated.  
They walked closer to the house when the door opened and a blonde girl ran out.  
"Macy!" she said in a very southern accent. "I thought I heard someone apparated!" she hugged Macy.  
"Oh, Carly, it's been too long." Macy hugged her back.  
"And who's this hunk?" she said looking at Draco.  
"Carly, this is my boyfriend Draco."  
"Well, pleasure ta meet ya. I'm Carly, Macy's cousin."  
"And don't forget about us, Carly."  
"Oh, Mandy, how can I forget about you? And Timmy!" she said.  
"This could take awhile." Macy joked.  
"She seems nice."  
"Too nice, and stubborn, like her mom."  
Finally Carly finished saying hi and they all walked inside. They walked into a big room that had a big stair case and several doors on the side. They dropped their bags and walked into one of the rooms.  
"Macy, Mandy!" a blonde woman with a southern accent came over and crushed the twins.  
"Hi aunt Buffy." **(More on that later for Brothers & Sisters fans) **then the woman hugged Tim and then they walked further into the living room.  
"Hello," said a woman sitting cross legged on the couch with Maddy sitting in her lap. She was tall and had brown curly hair with green eyes. Little Maddy was now eight years old, but she still didn't forget about the night Draco scared her when she was five. She smiled a toothy grin at her sisters and then saw Draco and her smile fell.  
"What is he doing here?" she said.  
"Maddy, drop it. That was three years ago."  
"But he scared me really bad!" her braids moved as she shook her head. She had several teeth missing from her smile once she ran over to Macy. "I need to show you something." she pulled her sister by the wrist up the stairs and into her room. She went to her dresser and pulled down her favorite jewelry box.  
"What is it?"  
"Look inside." She whispered. Macy opened it and peeked in. inside there was a tiny little person with wings. "I found her in the garden yesterday."  
"Well," Macy whispered back. "Why don't we let her go?"  
"No, she's my only friend that I can tell our secret to."  
"Well, when you really want something and you get it sometimes you need to give it away."  
"Okay," Maddy sighed and opened the box. "Thistle, it's time to go."  
The little fairy looked sad and then flew out the door and down the stairs.  
"No, Thistle! That's the wrong way!" she ran after the little fairy.  
Macy walked behind her and smiled.  
"Maddy, what did I tell you about bringing fairies into the house?" Mary Johnson said.  
"Sorry mommy." Macy walked into the room and Maddy was holding the box with the fairy in it and looked very sad.  
"Macy, Mandy, would you take Maddy to the garden to let the fairy go?"  
"Sure." Draco said he would come too.  
They walked out the back and came to a big grassy field. The dry grass crunched under their feet. Maddy lead them along till they came to a big green Wonderland looking garden. The hedges were cut like the Alice in Wonderland characters, there was a table spread out like the tea party with the Mad Hatter and March Hare, and a big tree in the middle with bronze Cheshire cat on a low branch.  
"And you wonder why I love Alice in Wonderland so much." Macy said to Draco. he smiled at her and they kissed.  
"Eww! Stop it, you're scaring the fairies away!" Maddy said.  
"Just wait till you're seventeen." Mandy said remembering her Seamus.  
Maddy walked over to the tea party and opened the jewelry box. The little fairy flew out and looked at Maddy.  
"No, Thistle, you have to leave." Maddy paused for a moment. "I'm sorry but I can't." she looked at the fairy with wet eyes. "I'll miss you too." Then the fairy flew away. She slumped into a chair and then Mandy walked up next to her.  
"May I sit?" she asked. Maddy looked up and smiled.  
"No room!" they all sat at the table and laughed together.  
After the "tea party" they went back inside. They all sat in the living room and talked for hours. Draco and Maddy had patched things up and she sat on his lap. When Macy asked if she could have her boyfriend back Maddy just clutched to him and refused to give him up.  
"Dinner time." Mary Johnson said.  
"Coming, mom." They got up and walked into the dining room. A man walked into the room after them. He was tall with light brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Daddy, I missed you." Macy and Mandy hugged their father.  
"I missed you two, also."  
"Hello Mr. Johnson, it's a pleasure to meet you." Draco said.  
"Please, call me Warner." Everyone sat down and they all caught up.  
"Macy tells me you're the Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team." Mr. Johnson said to Draco.  
"Yes, I've been on the team since my second year."  
"Daddy was the Seeker on the American Magic School Quidditch team when he was in magic school."  
"Maybe I could show you some of the old moves after dinner."  
"Sure,"  
Then Mary and Maddy cleaned up the dishes and the rest of them went out for some friendly competition. They all walked out to the backyard, past the Wonderland garden, to a Quidditch field. They all mounted their brooms and Maddy ran out from the house with the trunk.  
"Wait, the teams aren't even." Tim said.  
"Can I play?" Maddy yelled up. "I've been practicing!"  
"Sure, go get your broom and play with Tim and Daddy." Macy yelled down.  
"No, I want to play with you and Draco." she had her hands cupped around her mouth. "Mandy can play with Timmy and Daddy."  
"Mandy, do you mind?" Macy asked.  
"No, I can beat you for once if I'm on dad's team." She flew over to the other side of the field and went to the hoops.  
"I'll be right up!" she ran to the shed and pulled her broom out. Her mother came out and once Maddy was up she threw up the quaffle and let out the snitch. The bludgers stayed rattling in the trunk. Warner Johnson and Draco Malfoy raced after the snitched.  
"How about a bet." Mr. Johnson said. "I get the snitch and you can't kiss Macy for the rest of the winter break."  
"And if I get the snitch?"  
"Let's just see if you can."  
"Are you guys talking about me?" Macy said throwing the quaffle past Mandy.  
"Just a simple bet, sweetie." Said her father.  
"Right, dad." She flew trying to push Tim off his broom.  
The game went on for a while until the snitch couldn't be found. Mr. Johnson was looking around and Draco yelled out.  
"And what was my half of the deal?" he held the snitch above his head.  
They all landed and Macy ran over to her boyfriend.  
"We won!" she kissed him. "So, what was the bet?" Her father and Draco started to laugh.

Everyone walked inside and sat in the living room in front of the TV. Mrs. Johnson popped a video tape into the VCR.  
It started out in a hospital room. Mrs. Johnson was in a hospital gown holding two beautiful baby girls.  
"Merry Christmas," she said to the camera. It turned and faced Mr. Johnson.  
"It's eight in the morning on Christmas morning and the most amazing gifts were just born into the world." The camera turned to Mary and the babies. "Little Mandy," the camera focused onto a little sleeping baby. "And little Macy." The camera switched to the other baby who was wide awake and staring at the camera. Suddenly the baby went cross-eyed and stuck her tongue out.  
"Looks like we have a comedian in the family." Mary laughed.

_~Next Christmas~_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Macy and Mandy, happy birthday to you." There were two cakes in front of them both. Macy looked around and took a bite of cake. She had a funny look on her face and then said her first word.  
"Crap." Mary and Warner started to laugh and the camera shook from Warner's laughing.

_~Next Christmas~_

Macy and Mandy sat in front of the Christmas tree with their little brother sitting with them.  
"Would you guys like to say anything?" Mary was holding the camera.  
"No," Macy said.  
"What if you get in trouble, what do you say then?"  
"One the twelve day of Christmas my mommy gave to me:  
twelve weeks grounded,  
eleven last warnings,  
ten 'corner' minutes,  
nine "No you didn't"s,  
eight raised eyebrows,  
seven soaps in my mouth,  
six new chores,  
five privileges lost,  
four boring lectures,  
three finger waggings,  
two time outs,  
and a spank on my little booty." **(Look for twelve punishments of Christmas on YouTube)**

_~Next Christmas~_

"What did you get, sweetie." Warner asked Mandy.  
"It's a dolly!" she unwrapped the present and jumped up and down.  
"What did you get, Macy?" Macy opened hers.  
"It's the Shining!" she showed him the DVD. "But we can't watch the scene with the creepy old woman."  
"Why?"  
"Because, then she'll come out and kick my ass."  
"Why will she kick your but?"  
"Because she's going to come out and kick my ass so I have to kick her ass, so she's going to come kick mine."  
"Honey, we don't say that word, that's a bad word."  
"Then what do we say?"  
"We say butt."  
"Okay," she started to jump up and down. **(The funny three year old talking about monsters on YouTube)**

"You were a little handful." Draco commented.  
"See why I dread this part of the holiday?" Macy leaned on her boyfriend's chest.

_~Next Christmas~_

"Timmy, do you want to sing the Christmas carol?"  
"No, singing is for girls." He crossed his arms. "I want to go into the garden!"  
"After the girls are ready." The camera turned to the twins.  
The camera turned to the girls who were asleep on the couch.  
"Or maybe after they wake up."

_~Next Christmas~_

"Mandy, is it on?" the camera was in Macy's face.  
"I think so, the lights blinking."  
"Okay."Macy backed up. "This is no longer a tradition in the Johnson family unless we get paid in cold hard cash."  
"That's rude, Macy."  
"Shut up, Mandy." Tim walked into view.  
"I want cookies."  
"Shut up, Timothy, we're taping our strike video!" she cleared her throat. "So we are on strike until we are paid in cold hard cash for our acting services. We have been used our whole lives without pay and now if we don't get paid now we won't do the videos anymore!"  
The kids sat at the table with faces covered in chocolate. Mary walked into view of the camera.  
"The miracle of chocolate cake."

_~Next Christmas~_

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!" the twins spun around in circles.  
"Mommy, daddy, we expect our present this morning." Macy said.  
"What would that be?"  
"A little sister, Timmy is boring."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are not!" Macy switched her argument.  
"Are too!"  
"Are not."  
"I am so deal with it."  
"See, he admits it."  
"Wait, hey! You tricked me!"  
"Not my fault you're dumb in the head."

_~Next Christmas~_

"We, we are, um, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven," Mandy counted. "Four years from starting at AMS."  
"And we are going to rock!" Macy jumped into the room, her body wrapped in wrapping paper. "Hardcore!"  
"No, that just proves how low your IQ is."  
"My what? Just kidding." She ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal her black outfit.  
"That's not very Christmassy." Mandy said madder-of-factly.  
"So what, the system can't suppress me."  
"You're seven, you aren't being suppressed."  
"That's what they want you to think. They have chips in the vaccine shots mom takes us to, that's why I make a mess and stay to clean it instead."  
"What an idiot."

_~Next Christmas~_

Macy sat reading a book in her room. She turned the page and looked at the camera and back to the book.  
"Whacha readen?" Mary asked.  
Macy looked up. And held up the book, Pride and Prejudice.  
"That's a long book."  
"You're the one that got it for me." Then she closed the book. "Done."

_~Next Christmas~_

"Mommy, when is the baby coming?" Macy and Mandy sat next to their mom and rubbed her pregnant belly.  
"Three months."  
"Come faster, baby Maddy." Macy whispered to the baby in her mother.  
"No, baby stay longer." Mandy said.  
"Baby needs to come out now!" Macy said.  
"No, the baby needs to stay in for nine to ten months."  
"Kill joy."

_~Next Christmas~_

"Okay, we are planning our plan for AMS." Mandy held up a chart. "I will be starting at average level and then exceed expectations, and then I am going to graduate at age sixteen and go to Muggle school."  
"Or like mine," Macy held up her chart. "I am going to fail in my first year, exceed expectations in the end and make it into the next year and graduate at eighteen then go to Julliard."  
"Girls, it's Christmas, don't work on school _yet_." Warner said.  
"Dude, the system has ya on a hook."

_~Next Christmas~_

"It's blue!" Macy looked at her new four wheeler. "It's blue and it's awesome!"  
She got on and started it. She had a huge smile on her face. She rode off into the garden. The camera turned and faced Mandy.  
"That is going to take a crap load of spells to fix."

_~Next Christmas~_

Macy sat on the couch playing with a slinky.  
"Go away,"  
"No," a little voice said.  
"Maddy get out of my face, you're as boring as mud."  
"No,"  
"Is that all you say?"  
"No, I love you."  
"Shut up! You annoying fat baby!"  
"I two!"

_~Next Christmas~_

"Get off." Tim was sitting on Macy. "I said get off. You have till the count of three, one, two, three." She turned and pinned Tim under her. "Do not sit on me! When I say get off get- oh hi mom." She looked at the camera.  
"I'm not here."  
"Okay. When I say get off get off! Do I make myself clear!"  
"Y-yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"That's better, now get me a soda." She let him go and started to read again.  
"Very good Macy."  
"Thanks mom."

_~Next Christmas~_

"Macy, why are you in trouble." Macy sat on the couch.  
"Because I got in a fight at school." She looked straight forward.  
"And what did you do?"  
"I bit the guy."  
"And why is that bad?"  
She sighed. "Because violence never solves anything."  
"Very good."  
"Macy likes Draco, Macy likes Draco!" Tim yelled and Maddy joined in.  
"No I don't now shut up or I'll kick you're-"  
"Macy,"  
"Violence never solves anything."

_~Next Christmas~_

"Macy," Mandy walked into Macy's room with the camera.  
"I'm in my hole." She said from under her bed.  
"Then get out, everyone is waiting."  
"And I'm sleeping."  
"Are you wearing the costume Nanna Marcy sent?"  
"Maybe,"  
"She's here, come on." Macy pulled herself out from under her bed. she was wearing an Alice in Wonderland costume.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mandy laughed at her costume. "What's with the makeup?!" she had the raggedy Anne cheeks and red lips with blue eye shadow.  
"Maddy it dead."

_~Next Christmas~_

"I made it, I made it!" Macy did her happy dance.  
"What?"  
"I made it onto the summer dance crew this year!" Macy flashed the envelope at the camera.  
"Whatever."  
"Whatever? Whatever?! This is a once in a life time opportunity!"  
"And that's why you are also on the summer tennis team, glee club, and drama club."  
"Kill joy."

Everyone laughed at the last video.  
"Oh, bedtime everyone." Mary said. She picked up the sleeping Maddy and took her to her room. Mandy went to her room and Draco and Macy went to her room. They got changed and then went to bed. Draco wrapped his arms around Macy lovingly. His touch made her feel like she was flying.  
"I love you Draco."  
"I love you, too, Macy." He smiled. "Are you still against the system?"  
"Hey,"

**There were no reviewers but I added the awesome part anyways, but next time you want tension or more then you have to ask for it!**


	6. Snowy Christmas PART 1

**Thx for all the help everyone, I really appreciate it.**

Macy woke up in Draco's arms. She blinked a few times to get her eyes to adjust to the sunlight that flooded her room. She looked into the smiling face of her boyfriend.  
"Good morning," he said.  
"Good morning to you, too." She kissed him and then settled her head against his chest.  
"EVERYONE GET UP!" Maddy yelled through the halls. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" she ran into Macy's room. "Getup lazy butts, its Christmas morning." Then she ran out and woke everyone else up. Macy sat up and stretched her arms.  
"She does that every year." They got up and walked to the living room.  
"Mornin' sweetie." Her aunt Buffy said. "Sorry I missed the show last night, I promised the Walkers I would come to their house for Christmas Eve dinner."  
"It's okay, aunt Buffy." They all sat in the living room. Macy sat on Draco's lap and rested her head on his chest. As they waited Maddy went through the house again and again to wake the rest up. Mandy had her IPod on and couldn't hear Maddy, Mr. Johnson was still asleep, Mrs. Johnson was trying to calm down Maddy, and Tim was dreaming he won the Quidditch World Cup. Finally everyone came down and presents were passed out.Maddy got a Zhu Zhu Pets hamster from her parents, personalized Wizard of Oz book from the twins, a Love Always Niece bracelet from her aunt Buffy, a enchanted ring that showed Thistle when she rubbed it from Draco, and Pamper Your Dog kit from Tim.  
"But I don't have a dog." She said when she opened it. Then a barking came from behind the Christmas tree. She gasped as her dad picked up a little pug puppy. She took the dog and gushed over it like it was the best thing in the whole wide world.  
Everyone else opened their presents. Mandy got a necklace with her initials on it from her parents **(Yes I realize the twins initials spell MJ, I didn't mean it to those who hate MJ, but he was The King of Pop!) **a personalized street sign that said Mandy Ave from Tim, a box of Honeydukes chocolate from Draco, a Beat The Parents game from Maddy, a Love Always Niece bracelet from aunt Buffy, and an alarm clock from Macy.  
"So it's a regular clock."  
"Just wait." Then it went off and Mandy reached out to turn it off and it rolled away. They started to laugh watching her reach out to turn it off and it jerking back.  
"That will get annoying." She picked it up and turned it off.  
Tim got a Geeks Guide to World Domination book from Mandy, an Ultimate Prankster Bible from Maddy, Love Always Nephew dog tags from aunt Buffy, the world's largest gummy bear from Macy, a wallet from his parents, and a Broomstick Maintenance kit from Draco.  
Draco got a "warning card" from Tim, a plush Hungarian Horntail from Maddy, a book on Quidditch from the invention to now from Mandy, another "warning card" from Mr. Johnson, a wool hat from Mrs. Johnson, and a tee shirt that said "If found return to Macy Johnson" from Macy. **(I got one for my boyfriend last year, total lol all day!)  
**Macy got an autographed picture from the Hillywood girls from Mandy, a Love Always Niece bracelet from aunt Buffy, a personalized Alice in Wonderland book from Tim, video camera from Maddy that was charmed by Buffy to work on school grounds, a DVD case labeled "The Marvelous Adventures of Macy Johnson" from her mother, and a copy of Carrie by Stephan King from her father, and a velvet box from Draco.  
She looked at him suspiciously and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a snowflake pendant with blue diamonds. **(The necklace from Batman & Robin that Mr. Freeze gave his wife before the accident)  
**"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful." He helped her put it on and then kissed her.  
"Okay, break it up you two." Mr. Johnson said.  
Macy laughed as Her mother insisted they watch her new "movie".  
"Okay fine, fine, we can watch it." Macy popped it into the DVD player and sat on Draco's lap again.

It started out in a hospital room. Mrs. Johnson was in a hospital gown holding two beautiful baby girls.  
"Merry Christmas," she said to the camera. It turned and faced Mr. Johnson.  
"It's eight in the morning on Christmas morning and the most amazing gifts were just born into the world." The camera turned to Mary and the babies. "Little Mandy," the camera focused onto a little sleeping baby. "And little Macy." The camera switched to the other baby who was wide awake and staring at the camera. Suddenly the baby went cross-eyed and stuck her tongue out.  
"Looks like we have a comedian in the family." Mary laughed.

The next scene was in a pink bedroom and a baby was crying.  
"Shh-shh-shh, don't cry." Mary was holding the little baby. "Macy, it's okay. Are you hungry?" she walked out of the room to make a bottle with Macy and she stopped crying. She stepped back in and the crying started, out and it stopped. In, out, in, out, cry, no cry, cry, no cry.  
"Is it the room?" Macy whimpered as if to say yes.

The next scene was clearly Macy and Mandy in the living room trying to walk. Macy was standing up holding her balance and Mandy got up. Just before she took a step Macy pushed her down and ran to the other side of the room laughing.  
"Macy, that's not nice." Mary set the camera down and ran over to pick up Mandy.  
When Macy saw that she started to cry and ran over to her mom. She pulled on her pants until she sat down and Macy crawled onto her lap and fell asleep with her sister.

The next one was in the snow and Mandy and Macy were in matching snow outfits. Her dad put them on little snow sleds and slid them down the hill.  
Mandy was screaming with fear and Macy was laughing with joy. She tried to get out of the sled and go up the hill but slipped and fell face first in the snow and started to laugh even harder.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Macy and Mandy, happy birthday to you." There were two cakes in front of them both. Macy looked around and took a bite of cake. She had a funny look on her face and then said her first word.  
"Crap." Mary and Warner started to laugh and the camera shook from Warner's laughing.

Next was at a carnival and Macy and Mandy were in a double stroller and little Tim was in his own. Macy had a huge smile and a Cat in the Hat hat on. Mandy was looking through a picture book like she looks at a school book and pointed at a picture.  
"Duck!" she said.  
"Crap!" Macy protested.  
"Oh, come on girls. Let's go on the slide." Mr. Johnson pointed to a big yellow slide like they have were you sit on the sacks and slide down the bumps. Mandy started to cry.  
"SLIDE, SLIDE, SLIDE!" Macy chanted.  
Mr. Johnson picked her up and they went on the slide. At the bottom she was laughing like crazy.  
"Again, again!"

Macy sat on the couch reading her "Where's my teddy?" book. Her eyes surveyed the page.  
"Teddy!" she pointed at the page. Once again she looked over the page and said, "Teddy!"

They sat in the living room with news paper spread on the floor and Mr. Johnson and Macy working on a pumpkin. Macy reached in with her spoon to get a big scoop and it slipped out of her hand and into the pumpkin.  
"Where'd it go?" Mr. Johnson asked.  
"I don know." she shrugged.  
She grabbed a marked and started to draw the face on it. She drew for a few minutes and then said she was done. The camera zoomed in on drawing that was almost just a big black blob on the pumpkin.  
"Is that the face that you want to put on it?"  
"Mmmm, yeah."

Macy and Mandy sat in front of the Christmas tree with their little brother sitting with them.  
"Would you guys like to say anything?" Mary was holding the camera.  
"No," Macy said.  
"What if you get in trouble, what do you say then?"  
"One the twelve day of Christmas my mommy gave to me:  
twelve weeks grounded,  
eleven last warnings,  
ten 'corner' minutes,  
nine "No you didn't"s,  
eight raised eyebrows,  
seven soaps in my mouth,  
six new chores,  
five privileges lost,  
four boring lectures,  
three finger waggings,  
two time outs,  
and a spank on my little booty." **(Look for twelve punishments of Christmas on YouTube)**

Mary, Warner, and Tim sang the Happy Birthday song and then brought the two cakes in front of the twins.  
Macy licked her lips and looked at the cake. Her eyes wide she smashed her into the cake and ate it up. She laughed her head off with a chocolate covered face.  
"Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!" she got up and ran around the living room and tripped over her own feet and fell face first onto the carpet.

They sat opening their Christmas presents and Macy saw her moms Alien autopsy doll she had gotten and pulled her own baby doll out of its basket and put the alien doll in its place.  
"Macy, that's my doll."  
"NO!" she grabbed it and hugged it tightly.  
"Sweetie, that's not your dolly. Please give it back."  
"NO! NO! NO!" she got up and ran into her room.  
"You're not going to get it back." Warner said.  
"Sweetie, you can keep the dolly, but please come out and finish opening your presents." Macy came out and sat down.  
"What did you get, sweetie." Warner asked Mandy.  
"It's a dolly!" she unwrapped the present and jumped up and down.  
"What did you get, Macy?" Macy opened hers.  
"It's the Shining!" she showed him the DVD. "But we can't watch the scene with the creepy old woman."  
"Why?"  
"Because, then she'll come out and kick my ass."  
"Why will she kick your butt?"  
"Because she's going to come out and kick my ass so I have to kick her ass, so she's going to come kick mine."  
"Honey, we don't say that word, that's a bad word."  
"Then what do we say?"  
"We say butt."  
"Okay," she started to jump up and down. **(The funny three year old talking about monsters on YouTube)**

Macy sat in front of the TV watching Batman.  
"NO!" she was so into the movie. "Oh, it's okay." She said nodding to the camera.  
"It's okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, it's okay. The freaky guy isn't as scary as the lady that was eaten by kitties. She went crazy."  
"Really?"  
"Shhhhhhhhhh, I'm watching a movie."  
"Okay."  
"NO!"

"Um, over there, and then the table there, and, oh, the caterpillar over there!" Macy pointed out where the stuff for the Wonderland garden should go and her mother conjured it all up.  
"Okay!" she said once the garden was done. She skipped around and sang.  
""Will you walk a little faster?" said a whiting to a snail,

"There's a porpoise close behind us, and he's treading on my

tail.

See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance!

They are waiting on the shingle—will you come and join the

dance?

Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the

dance?

Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the

dance?

"You can really have no notion how delightful it will be

When they take us up and throw us, with the lobsters, out

to sea!"

But the snail replied, "Too far, too far!" and gave a look

askance—

Said he thanked the whiting kindly, but he would not join

the dance.

Would not, could not, would not, could not, would not join

the dance.

Would not, could not, would not, could not, could not join

the dance.

"What matters it how far we go?" his scaly friend replied.

"There is another shore, you know, upon the other side.

The further off from England the nearer is to France—

Then turn not pale, beloved snail, but come and join the

dance.

Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the

dance?

Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the

dance?"

"I don't wanna go to the ballet!" Macy screamed running away from the blue ballet costume her mom was holding.  
"But it's your residual, you have to go."  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"We got her to go." Mary said to the camera.  
They pointed the camera towards the stage and she just stood there well all the other dancers did their dance.  
"I wanna go home now." She yelled over the music in an annoyed tone.

"Mandy, is it on?" the camera was in Macy's face.  
"I think so, the lights blinking."  
"Okay."Macy backed up. "This is no longer a tradition in the Johnson family unless we get paid in cold hard cash."  
"That's rude, Macy."  
"Shut up, Mandy." Tim walked into view.  
"I want cookies."  
"Shut up, Timothy, we're taping our strike video!" she cleared her throat. "So we are on strike until we are paid in cold hard cash for our acting services. We have been used our whole lives without pay and now if we don't get paid now we won't do the videos anymore!"  
The kids sat at the table with faces covered in chocolate. Mary walked into view of the camera.  
"The miracle of chocolate cake."

Macy tore open her present and found a big book.  
"Wow."  
"Since you like the Shining so much you should read the book."  
"It was a book?"  
"Yeah, about a real hotel but a little exaggerated."  
"Sweet," she opened the book. "Um, how do you read?"

"Macy!"  
"Shut up, Mandy. I'm watching my movie!" she sat on the couch watching the new Batman Forever movie.  
"That's the seventh time you've watched it!"  
"Yeah, Chris O'Donnell is cute, why wouldn't I like it?" she turned to the TV.  
Mandy sighed and started to draw.  
"Yeah!" Macy said when Robin jumped in to save the day.  
_"I need a name! Batboy, Nightwing, I dunno. What do you think?"  
"How about Dick Grayson, college student?"  
"Screw you."  
_"He's cool," Macy said.  
"Sure."  
"I'm gonna marry him someday."  
"Try settling for less."

Macy sat eating her cereal and held a piece on the end of her spoon.  
"Surfs up, Big Kahona!" she dropped the piece of cereal into the milk. "Ooooo, nice form, but a little rough on the landing. He may have to settle for the bronze." She laughed.  
"Would you stop quoting that movie already?!" Mandy yelled.  
"Fine," Macy looked down and muttered. "What is it about the wrong kind of man?"  
Mandy gave her a warning look.  
"In grade school it was guys with earrings."  
"Don't,"  
"College, motorcycles, leather jackets."  
"No,"  
"Now black rubber."  
"That's it!" she got up and got in Macy's face. "Quote that movie one more time and I'm going to kill you! Got it?!"  
Macy nodded and finished her cereal. Then she started to hum the batman theme song.

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!" the twins spun around in circles.  
"Mommy, daddy, we expect our present this morning." Macy said.  
"What would that be?"  
"A little sister, Timmy is boring."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are not!" Macy switched her argument.  
"Are too!"  
"Are not."  
"I am so deal with it."  
"See, he admits it."  
"Wait, hey! You tricked me!"  
"Not my fault you're dumb in the head."

"A girl can't live by psychoses alone." Macy spoke as Dr. Chase Meridian spoke.  
_"It's the car, right? Chicks love the car."  
_"What is it about the wrong kind of man? In grade school it was guys with earrings. College, motorcycles, leather jackets. Now, oh, black rubber."  
_"Try firemen, less to take off."  
_"I don't mind the work. Pity I can't see behind the mask."  
_"We all wear masks."  
_"Macy, if you talk with the movie one more time," Mandy started.  
"I know, I know."  
"Girls," Mary said form behind the camera. "You know their making a sequel and it's in production."  
"NO WAY IN THE WORLD IS THAT NOT AWESOME!" Macy jumped up and down screaming.  
"And,"  
"There's an and," she said in a funny, low voice.  
"Your father and I got us passes to go on set to meet the actors."  
""

Macy walked taking deep breaths as they walked towards the set. The director said cut and the actors started to walk off set. They came up to Chris O'Donnell.  
"You must be the Johnson family that came to see the set." He said.  
Macy was wide eyed and surging with energy.  
"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Macy sat watching her favorite Batman movie again and listened for trick or treaters.  
_"Holey rusted metal, Batman!"  
"Huh?"  
"The ground, it's all metal. It's full of holes. You know, holey."  
"Oh."  
_There was a knock at the door.  
"Trick or treat!" a group of kids looked at her.  
"Why aren't you out trick or treating?"  
"Because my parents wouldn't let me get a costume like the one Batgirl wears in the next Batman movie."  
"There isn't another one."  
"Yes, there is. I got to go to the set and met Chris O'Donnell."  
"Liar." A kid dressed like Robin said.  
"Imposter! You're not wearing the right costume; his costume is black in the next one!" she threw a handful of candy and him and slammed the door.

"We, we are, um, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven," Mandy counted. "Four years from starting at AMS."  
"And we are going to rock!" Macy jumped into the room, her body wrapped in wrapping paper. "Hardcore!"  
"No, that just proves how low your IQ is."  
"My what? Just kidding." She ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal her black outfit.  
"That's not very Christmassy." Mandy said madder-of-factly.  
"So what, the system can't suppress me."  
"You're seven, you aren't being suppressed."  
"That's what they want you to think. They have chips in the vaccine shots mom takes us to, that's why I make a mess and stay to clean it instead."  
"What an idiot."  
"May Batgirl live forever!"  
"Read the comics, she gets shot and paralyzed by the Joker."  
"Shut up! Chicks like you give women a bad name."  
"Who do you think you shared a uterus with? I knew you would say that, that's why I came up with this." She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to her.  
"MY EYES!" she fell over and started screaming. Mandy turned and showed the paper to the camera.  
"May Batgirl die a brutal and painful death." It was a photo copy of the page in the comic when Barbra is shot by the Joker.

Mary paused the movie.  
"How about we get some breakfast before everyone starves?"  
"Yeah." The twins and Tim said at the same time, their stomachs grumbling.  
They all walked to the dining room and the table was filled with different breakfast foods.  
"Happy Birthday!" everyone said to the twins when they entered and there was a big banner that said "Happy 18th Birthday!" they all sat down and ate. There was eggs, cereal, biscuits and gravy, bat shaped biscuits with chocolate gravy, and more.  
"You think we should let Macy have chocolate?" Mandy joked.  
"Oh just wait, I know one thing we haven't gotten to on the movie yet."  
They finished up and walked back to the living room.

"Happy 1997 world!" Macy yelled out the door.  
She rubbed her eyes and walked to her room. Her Batgirl costume felt so heavy then.  
"How about 'slippery when wet'?" she heard someone say from her room. She opened the door to reveal Mandy wearing a Poison Ivy costume. "We gotta get those locks changed."  
"You're quoting Batman & Robin, you're wearing a Poison Ivy costume, you're – you're wearing a Poison Ivy costume?!"  
"As I told Lady Freeze when I pulled her plug, this is a one woman show."  
"Chicks like you give woman a bad name." they started to fight and Macy flipped Mandy out of the hall into the living room.  
"Curses!"

"Happy V-"  
"That holiday is a ridiculous way of business men making millions to blow the rest of the year."  
Macy was sucked into her book. She was reading the Shining for the tenth time.  
"Try being a little loving sometimes."  
"Does a tattoo count as loving?"  
"I guess," Macy pulled the back of her shirt up to reveal a red tattoo on her lower back that sad "Robin Forever."  
"YOU GOT A TRAMP STAMP!"  
"It's called a temp tattoo."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Macy said as they got in the car. "It was the best movie ever! And Batgirl kicked botanical ass!"  
"Macy,"  
"Butt, I meant to say butt." She sighed.

Macy sat reading a book in her room. She turned the page and looked at the camera and back to the book.  
"Whacha readen?" Mary asked.  
Macy looked up. And held up the book, Pride and Prejudice.  
"That's a long book."  
"You're the one that got it for me." Then she closed the book. "Done."

Macy sat at the tea table in the garden looking quite depressed.  
"Macy, what's wrong?" Mandy sat next to her.  
"I just want to do something besides be a Batman junkie."  
"Wow, did you just say that?"  
"Yes I'm sick of being a Batman junkie!"  
"Just pick up Wonderland again, mom and dad didn't make a Batcave but they did make us a wonderland."

"Mommy, when is the baby coming?" Macy and Mandy sat next to their mom and rubbed her pregnant belly.  
"Three months."  
"Come faster, baby Maddy." Macy whispered to the baby in her mother.  
"No, baby stay longer." Mandy said.  
"Baby needs to come out now!" Macy said.  
"No, the baby needs to stay in for nine to ten months."  
"Kill joy."

They all sat in the hospital room looking at the baby girl.  
"Finally we don't have to deal with just an annoying Tim." Macy cooed.  
"Hey,"  
"Shh, the baby." Little Maddy was asleep in her big sister Macy's arms.  
"Another victim for me to torture."

"But mom, dad, I _need _that blue four wheeler!"  
"No, you _want _that blue four wheeler. I'm sorry, but no."  
Macy ran into her room and slammed the door.  
"I hate you!" she yelled through the door. She cried into her pillow.

"Okay, we are planning our plan for AMS." Mandy held up a chart. "I will be starting at average level and then exceed expectations, and then I am going to graduate at age sixteen and go to Muggle school."  
"Or like mine," Macy held up her chart. "I am going to fail in my first year, exceed expectations in the end and make it into the next year and graduate at eighteen then go to Julliard."  
"Girls, it's Christmas, don't work on school _yet_." Warner said.  
"Dude, the system has ya on a hook."

Macy sat at the table in her Alice dress. She seemed to be talking to someone.  
"I would really love to see you futterwacken some time, it sounds lovely." She said to the head of the table.  
She paused for a moment.  
"Oh, but now isn't that good of a time. I'm going to the caterpillars after tea." She finished her cup and placed it on the saucer. The table magically cleaned it's self.  
She got up and turned around.  
"Mandy! What are you stalking me!"  
"No, mom's paying me to get this for Christmas in eight years."  
"Whatever, you can come." They started to walk to the caterpillars mushroom. There was a large blue caterpillar smoking a blue substance.  
"Well, if it isn't the stupid girl, Alice."  
"For the last time, I'm Macy. You seem to be the stupid one."

Macy was asleep at the trunk of her favorite tree reading her Alice in Wonderland book.  
"Alice, wake up." Her father said.  
"Stupid caterpillar, I'm Macy."  
"Time for dinner." He placed down the camera and picked up Macy. He pulled out his wand and the camera floated towards him.

"It's blue!" Macy looked at her new four wheeler. "It's blue and it's awesome!"  
She got on and started it. She had a huge smile on her face. She rode off into the garden. The camera turned and faced Mandy.  
"That is going to take a crap load of spells to fix."

"Yahoo!" Macy stopped her four wheeler and pulled her mud splattered ridding goggles off.  
"Oh, you're covered in mud." Mandy said with disgust. "Again."  
"Oh, it's such a thrill!" she spun around.  
"Like what aunt Buffy saw in your tea leaves?"  
"I don't even know who that boy is! Besides, I'm waiting."  
"Whacha talken' bout?" their aunt Buffy walked outside.  
"Her tea leaf reading." Mandy said.  
"Well, who knows who that boy was? He coulda been someone that drops in and outta yer future. That's why I always say just wait and see. Like I didn't see yer dad in yer mom's future until we met him at school, even after that he wasn't in her future."

Macy sat on the couch playing with a slinky.  
"Go away,"  
"No," a little voice said.  
"Maddy get out of my face, you're as boring as mud."  
"No,"  
"Is that all you say?"  
"No, I love you."  
"Shut up! You annoying fat baby!"  
"I two!"

Macy laid Maddy in her crib and walked out.  
"Lemme guess,"  
"Mom's paying me," Tim said.  
"To stalk me."  
"To the T."  
"Well, get ready cuz you're going to go to AMS next year and it torture for newbies."  
"I'm going to a boarding school, not AMS."  
"Let's see, boarding school equals uniforms, uniforms equal being really strict, being really strict equals stupid headmaster. You'd be better at AMS."

Macy was in her room pouring over her homework.  
"So if you can transfigure a watch into a whistle then use the music charm it will sing ya the time, okay I get it."  
She pulled off her watch and pulled out her wand.  
"Whistmera." She said and her watch turned into a whistle. "Musica."  
"_Two thirsty!_" it sang.

"Get off." Tim was sitting on Macy. "I said get off. You have till the count of three, one, two, three." She turned and pinned Tim under her. "Do not sit on me! When I say get off get- oh hi mom." She looked at the camera.  
"I'm not here."  
"Okay. When I say get off get off! Do I make myself clear!"  
"Y-yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"That's better, now get me a soda." She let him go and started to read again.  
"Very good Macy."  
"Thanks mom."

Macy sat on her four wheeler and had the camera attached to the front. She did a wheelie down the road and stopped just before she hit a group of kids.  
"Hey, get out of the road!"  
"We were here first." An older boy said. "Wait, you're the one that threw the candy at me because I had the "wrong" Robin costume."  
"_So_?"  
"My mom thought I did something rude and sent me to my house without my candy."  
"Not my problem, now move."  
"No, you have it coming." Macy got off the four wheeler and walked into the frame. She punched him in the face and kneed him in the gut.  
"Take that, jerk." She got back on her four wheeler and turned around.

"Macy, why are you in trouble." Macy sat on the couch.  
"Because I got in a fight at school." She looked straight forward.  
"And what did you do?"  
"I bit the guy."  
"And why is that bad?"  
She sighed. "Because violence never solves anything."  
"Very good."  
"Macy likes Draco, Macy likes Draco!" Tim yelled and Maddy joined in.  
"No I don't now shut up or I'll kick you're-"  
"Macy,"  
"Violence never solves anything."

"It's a hot summer here in Oklahoma so I am going to my fave club." Macy walked onto a stage.  
"I wonder if I've been changed in the night. Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle!" Macy said acting very curious.

"Macy," Mandy walked into Macy's room with the camera.  
"I'm in my hole." She said from under her bed.  
"Then get out, everyone is waiting."  
"And I'm sleeping."  
"Are you wearing the costume Nanna Marcy sent?"  
"Maybe,"  
"She's here, come on." Macy pulled herself out from under her bed. She was wearing an Alice in Wonderland costume.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mandy laughed at her costume. "What's with the makeup?!" she had the raggedy Anne cheeks and red lips with blue eye shadow.  
"Maddy it dead."

Macy walked up onto a stage in front of a big audience.  
"I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...

I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in this industry  
I mean please...  
Do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...  
You want a piece of me?  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me"

"I made it, I made it!" Macy did her happy dance.  
"What?"  
"I made it onto the summer dance crew this year!" Macy flashed the envelope at the camera.  
"Whatever."  
"Whatever? Whatever?! This is a once in a life time opportunity!"  
"And that's why you are also on the summer tennis team, glee club, and drama club."  
"Kill joy."

Then there was a very short credits played with the song I write sins not tragedies.  
"Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" Macy said to her parents.  
"It was a surprise,"  
"Maybe Draco shouldn't have seen my entire past, it's kind of embarrassing."  
"It wasn't that bad." He kissed her.  
"I think you guys should go check outside." Mary said.  
The kids got up and looked outside.  
"It's snowing!"


	7. Snowy Christmas PART 2

**Hey, I'm starting longer chapters but I will try and get them in just as fast.**

The kids went out and played in the snow. Draco and Macy walked through the snow holding hands.  
"They haven't done this for so long. They used to make it snow every year but then the neighbors got suspicious." Macy said.  
"Sneak attack!" then Tim, Mandy, and Maddy started throwing snowballs at Macy and Draco.  
"AH!" they fell under the force of a million snowballs laughing.  
They all laughed and played in the snow till the sky turned dark. Then Draco and Macy walked down the small path down the Red Queens rose garden.  
"I never knew how interesting your past really was until today." He said.  
"I'm full of surprises."  
"So what did your aunt see in your tea leaves?"  
"Oh," she blushed. "She saw, um, us. Before we left for winter break."  
"Oh,"  
"Yeah, that's the first word that really comes to mind when that kind of thing happens." She pulled her hair behind her ear.  
Draco turned to her and raised her chin.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too." Their lips met and it felt like the first time all over again.  
They walked back to the house and met everyone in the living room. Everyone sat watching a movie and sipping hot cocoa. Draco and Macy sat down with them and Mrs. Johnson gave them each a cup of cocoa.

_**~Six Months Later~**_

Macy got up, the sheet wrapped around her like a dress. She looked out the window to the beautiful landscape.  
"Come back to bed." Draco said propping himself up on his elbow. Macy smiled and walked back to the bed. She kissed him and laid back in bed. She dropped the sheet and Draco got on top of her.  
"I think it's about time to get up instead of doing it all day like last weekend." Macy said as Draco kissed her neck.  
"Mmm, I'm sorry if you miss your friends." He kisses moved along her collar bone. Macy laughed.  
"Well, it's just the fact that the last Quidditch match is next weekend and we both have teams to train."  
"They can wait." Macy pushed him off.  
"Do you want us to beat you again?" she joked.  
"Of course not, but I'd rather be with you." Macy rolled her eyes and got up. She pulled on her clothes and threw Draco's jeans at him.  
Macy walked down to the Quidditch field to find her team already there.  
"You're all early."  
"Macy, you've been replaced." Katie Bell said.  
"What? What do you mean I've been replaced?"  
"You're sleeping with the Slytherin captain, you're a weak link." Ron said shortly.  
"You guys can't do this, it's against the rules."  
"Yes we can, if all team members find the captain incapable they can mutiny."  
"Then who's taking my place?"  
"I am." Harry stepped up.  
"I can't believe you guys." She stalked off back to her dorm. When she got to the door she broke down in tears.  
"Password?"  
"Dragon liver." She said. The door opened and she ran in. Draco was in the shower when she ran into her room. She heard the water go off and Draco walked out.  
"Macy," he walked over to the bed. He had the towel wrapped his waist and his hair was still wet.  
"They kicked me off the team." She said through her tears.  
"They don't know that they just kicked off their best player. Who took your place as captain?"  
"H-Harry." She sobbed.  
"Well, I'll knock him off his broom at the game." Macy smiled through her tears.

"And now Harry and Draco have both spotted the Snitch." The announcer said. "Draco rams into Harry and gets the lead on the Snitch. Harry recovers and flies after the Snitch. Harry rams Draco but losses sight of the Snitch. What's this? Draco uses the Plumpton Pass and SLYTHERIN WINS!" Slytherin cheered loudly.  
Macy raced down the stairs and caught Draco on his way off the field.  
"Congratulations." Macy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Thanks, I didn't knock him all the way off his broom."  
"That's okay, I am head girl so I _can _take away points and he is always getting in trouble." Draco laughed.  
"You're not the sweet innocent girl I remember."  
"Me, sweet and innocent?" Draco kissed her again.  
"I'll meet you up in your room."  
"Okay," he walked away and she felt her head spinning. She had to catch herself on one of the wood pillars next to her.  
"Macy, are you okay?" Hermione and Mandy came down.  
"Yeah, just dizzy."  
"Happen a lot?" Mandy said.  
"Um, no not really, I might just have the flu or something." she said holding her head. "I'm just so dizzy."  
"You should go to the hospital wing then," Hermione said. "Madam Pomfrey-"  
"No, I'm fine, probably nothing." She said goodbye and went on to her dorm. She walked into her room and Draco was waiting for her with a bottle of fire whiskey and two goblets.  
"Hey,"  
"Hey, yourself." She kissed him.  
"Macy," he said in a serious tone.  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's get married."  
"What?" Macy smiled. "Are you?"  
"Yes, Macy Johnson, will you be my wife?"  
"Yes, yes! I would love to be your wife."  
"Let's get married now, just go and get married."  
"What about our family, I think that they would want to be at our wedding."  
"Let's just runaway and forget about everything."  
"Draco, what's come over you? This isn't like you."  
"Please, let's just leave, live life there's no tomorrow."  
"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow after graduation." She kissed him. But it wasn't like before, he didn't seem like he wanted to kiss her. Then he pulled away quickly. "Draco, what's," before she could finish her sentence she looked around. "Where are we?"  
They were in a dark stone room. It was cold and dark, like a tomb, so full of death and sadness.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this." Then Death Eaters filled the room.  
"D-Draco what's happening."  
"Oh, poor baby." Said a chilling voice. "I thought you would never bring her like we asked you to." Bellatrix walked up from the group of Death Eaters.  
"Draco, what is she talking about?"  
"I'm sorry." Tears welled up in his eyes.  
"Now tell us what you know about Dumbledore's Army." Bellatrix pulled out her wand. "Or else."  
"I don't know anything about them."  
"Crucio!" Macy felt like she was burning and being stabbed and shot all at the same time.  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in pain.  
She looked at Draco through her tear filled eyes and couldn't tell if it was just her eyes or if he was crying too. Then the pain stopped and she fell to the floor.  
"Now tell us what we want to hear."  
"I, I don't know anything." Then Bellatrix walked up to her and kicked her over and over in the gut.  
"Crucio!" once again Macy started to scream in pain. After a minute the pain dulled and there was the sound of thunder, and Aurors appeared surrounding the Death Eaters.

Macy sat on her bed back in Oklahoma looking at the necklace Draco had given her. Did he mean all of it, saying that he loved her, that he wanted to marry her, or was it all just to gain her trust? She put the necklace down and picked something else.  
"Macy, we just got the letter from the Ministry." Mandy walked in" They found Draco innocent. Apparently his mother protested that Draco never wanted to even be involved in any of the business with the Dark Lord." Macy had tears dripping from her eyes. "Macy?"  
Mandy walked in and sat next to Macy.  
"Macy, are you okay? You don't have to go back to Draco." Macy blinked a few times and handed the object to Mandy.  
"I'm never letting him back into my life, not after this."

**OMG! Can you guess? Oh and for my big fans I want to have a competition. Basically make a Fanfiction trailer like the ones you can find on YouTube and then the winner will get a future chapter posted with their own character in it! So fans that wanna take a whack at it make your trailer and send the link and description of your character and that person will appear in a future chapter. Oh and for Macy since she isn't in the movies or books anyone with dark shoulder length hair and blue or green eyes.  
Chapters will still be coming up, so it's not freezing for when the links are sent in. I will wait till I have a few videos to choose the winner.**


	8. What will he do to see them?

**I just wanted to thank all my reviewers and fans for loving American Rose so much. And for those who are doing the FF trailer competition for extra points use the songs I Write Sins Not Tragedies, Total Eclipse of the Heart, Under Stars, Already Gone, or When You're Gone.**

_**~Nine Months Later~**_

Macy laid on her bed looking at the ceiling, nine months ago she was in love and happy but now she was wishing Bellatrix had killed her. She had no love, she was in deep shit, and there was no way out of it. She got up and looked in her mirror. From the front if you squinted she looked the same, but if you just looked at her you would see a big bulge coming from her stomach.  
Draco had left her pregnant and alone after he was found innocent of his charges. She didn't care; she didn't want him in her life, not after what he did to her. She took a breath and walked down the hall and down to the living room.  
"Macy, how are you and my grandbaby doing?" Mary said getting up to help her daughter.  
"We're fine, mom." But then she felt something dripping down her leg. "Oh no,"  
"What sweetie?"  
"My water broke."

Mandy walked down the street of Diagon Alley shopping for the baby when someone called from behind her.  
"Macy?" she turned and saw a blonde boy coming from behind her.  
"Try again."  
"Oh, Mandy."  
"Yeah, and Macy doesn't want to see you. You've hurt her enough already."  
"I didn't want to hurt her, I tried to get her to run away before Bellatrix would conjure us."  
"Well because of you she almost lost the" she stopped herself before she did something that would make Macy mad at her. There was a ringing coming from her pocket and she pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and read a text from her mom.

_The baby's coming, we r going 2 the hospital down town.  
hurry,  
Mom_

"Crap," Mandy started running down the crowded road.  
"Wait, she almost lost what?"  
"Shit, Draco, you've ruined her life enough just don't ruin it anymore."  
She hurried to the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed her bags. She apparated to a closet in the hospital and walked out to the front desk.  
"What room is Macy Johnson in?" she asked the nurse.  
"Are you family?"  
"Yes, I'm her sister."  
"Yes, I can see some of the resemblance. She just checked in, room 615."  
"Thanks." She ran to the room and Macy was in a hospital bed. "Macy, I got here as fast as I could."  
"The baby isn't that far along. How was Diagon Alley?"  
"Um, in the end, less then desirable."  
"Oh, sorry if I,"  
"No, no, it wasn't you. I," she let out a breath. "I ran into Draco, he thought I was you and then mom texted me about the baby."  
Macy's face dropped. Draco must have missed her.  
"But it doesn't matter, all that matters is that you get that little baby out."  
"Hey girls." Mrs. Johnson walked in with Maddy behind her. "Your father and Tim are in the waiting room."  
Maddy sat on the side of the bed and rubbed Macy's belly.  
"Oh! The baby kicked! The baby kicked me!"  
"With how much it's kicked I'd think that I'll be a soccer mom." The she cringed at the pain of the contractions. A nurse came in.  
"Um, there's someone here looking for you Ms. Johnson. He said his name was Draco Malfoy."  
"I'll take care of this." Mandy said.  
She walked out and found Draco down the hall.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I need to see Macy, why is she here? Is she okay?"  
"Look, you've ruined her life enough and she doesn't want you here. So just go fuck yourself."  
Mandy walked back to Macy's room.  
"Why was he here?" Macy said with hope in her eyes.  
"It was nothing, it's taken care of now."  
"Ms. Johnson, it's time to push."

Macy laid back breathing deeply, she was covered in sweat.  
"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." Macy smiled.  
"Can I see her?" the doctor finished cleaning her up and handed Macy a little pink bundle. The little baby was crying so loud, but Macy didn't care.  
"What's her name?" Maddy walked in the room and looked at her niece.  
"Alice, Alice Johnson." She said looking at her beautiful, little, blonde baby.  
"Do you want to get some rest? We can take her to the nursery." The nurse said.  
"No, I'm fine." She just held the little baby and smiled at the tiny, little, itty-bitty, pink face.  
"Can I hold her?" Mandy asked. Macy nodded and hesitantly gave Alice to her sister. "Hi, Alice." She said.  
"You should get some rest, baby." Her mother said.  
"Okay," she laid down and everyone left. Mandy put the baby down and walked out. She walked down the hall and then felt something brush past her. She stuck her foot out and then with a thud the invisibility cloak flew off Draco.  
"Draco, you have to leave her alone, she doesn't want you anymore!" Draco got up and grabbed his cloak.  
"Just let me talk to her."  
"No! You've ruined her life beyond repair, she would probably kill you if she didn't have to worry about Alice!"  
"Who?"  
"No one, to you at least. She doesn't want you and she never will."  
"But really Macy was watching her daughter and think about how much she looked like her father.  
"I think that if things weren't so complicated that your father would love you." A tear streamed down her cheek. "But I'm here." It came out a choked whisper.  
She laid her head down and then looked at her baby one more time before she fell asleep.

_**~Four Years Later~**_

"Mommy! Mommy!" Macy got out of bed and walked down the hall to the room with a little pink sign that said Alice on it.  
"What is it sweetheart?" she sat at the edge of her bed.  
"I had the dream again." She said in a whisper. Her long, white-blonde curls tangled in every way.  
"Really? And what did the man say this time?"  
"He said that you were the most beautiful lady in the world, and that he'll always love you." Little Alice held her stuffed rabbit tightly. "_And_ that you are as smart as the rain and wind."  
"Well that's very kind of him."  
"Can we get up now?" Macy looked at the clock.  
"Well, your timing is getting better. My alarm should be going off right, about, now." Then a beeping came from her room. "Come on; let's get breakfast before you pack to go to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house."  
"Mommy, do my dreams mean I'm going mad?" Macy felt her little girls forehead and then said,  
"Absolutely batty, bonkers, but do you want to know a secret?"  
"Yes," Alice whispered.  
"The best people are always mad. Come on, I'll make your favorite. And don't forget, six things." They got up and walked into the kitchen. Alice pulled herself onto a chair at the table and Macy pulled out the things to make breakfast.  
"One, there's never anything to fight for, two, you can stand on your head and talk with your feet, three, owls can't fly as fast as a Firebolt, four, there are only two kinds of people, five, you can never live without air, six, there is such thing as disappearing cats."  
"How does chocolate chip pancakes sound?"  
"Nummy!"  
Macy pulled out her wand and the food cooked it's self. She brought out two plates of pancakes and sat down. Alice started to eat them vigorously.  
"Done," she jumped down from her chair and ran up to her room to pack. Every year on the anniversary of when Macy and Draco were separated Alice would go stay with family.  
Alice grabbed her backpack and grabbed her favorite PJ's, dress, shoes, and toys. Then she went to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, a floral tank top, and pink sandals. She was a very smart four year old. She could cook if there was someone to make sure she didn't catch anything on fire, she could dress herself in very cute outfits, and she loved to think of six impossible things by breakfast.  
She got dressed and put her night gown in the hamper. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She looked like her father, she had blonde curls, green eyes with blue and silver flecks in them, and she had the same pale features.  
"Alice, are you ready?"  
"Coming mommy!" she ran down as she put a barrette in her hair.  
"Let's go, we have to meet aunt Ginny at the park with James." They hurried to the car and drove to the park were Ginny, Hermione, or Mandy would meet them to take Alice for the night.  
At the park Alice went to play on the jungle gym. She pulled out her new instamatic camera and took pictures.  
"Is she yours?" a woman asked Macy.  
"Yeah,"  
"She's adorable."  
"Thank you."  
"You look young for having a kid."  
"Yeah, I got pregnant when I was eighteen."  
"Oh, well I'm sure her father is happy you didn't abort."  
"Um,"  
"Oh, I didn't mean to pry."  
"It's okay, you didn't know."  
Alice took pictures from the top of the jungle gym and then saw something truly amazing. She snapped the picture and then ran to her mom.  
"Mommy, look, look!" she waved the picture.  
"Hello," a red head walked up to them.  
"Aunt Ginny!"  
"Thanks for taking her tonight, Gin."  
"No problem," she picked up little Alice. "You're getting so big!"  
"No, I'm small." She said.

Later that night at Harry and Ginny's place Alice and James sat in the living room coloring.  
"Have you been having the dreams still?" James asked.  
"Yeah, and I saw the man from my dream at the park."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I took a picture." She took the picture from her backpack and handed it to her cousin.  
"This is the guy from your dreams?"  
"Yeah,"  
"He looks like you, a lot."  
"Yeah,"  
"Hey, kiddos, time for bed." Ginny and Harry walked in. Harry grabbed James and Ginny grabbed Alice.  
"I don't wanna go to sleep; I wanna look at Alice's pictures more." James protested.  
"Sorry bud, bedtime." Harry took him to his room.  
"Aunty Gin, I saw the guy from my dreams today at the park."  
"You did?"  
"Mmmhmm and I took a picture." She handed her the small picture. "He looks a lot like me. You think he's my daddy?"  
In fact he was, the picture was of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Macy sat on her living room couch sipping a cup of tea when she heard someone come through the fireplace. She got up and thought maybe Alice had been screaming to go home. When she got there she saw someone else.  
"Sorry I seemed to have gotten he wrong,"  
"Draco?"


	9. In the picture

_**~Previously on American Rose~**_

_"Macy, are you okay? You don't have to go back to Draco." Macy blinked a few times and handed the object to Mandy.  
"I'm never letting him back into my life, not after this."_

_"Macy, how are you and my grandbaby doing?" Mary said getting up to help her daughter.  
"We're fine, mom." But then she felt something dripping down her leg. "Oh no,"  
"What sweetie?"  
"My water broke."_

_"Try again."  
"Oh, Mandy."  
"Yeah, and Macy doesn't want to see you. You've hurt her enough already."  
"I didn't want to hurt her; I tried to get her to run away before Bellatrix would conjure us."  
"Well because of you she almost lost the"_

_"Um, there's someone here looking for you Ms. Johnson. He said his name was Draco Malfoy."  
"I'll take care of this." Mandy said._

_"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." Macy smiled._

_"Aunty Gin, I saw the guy from my dreams today at the park."  
"You did?"  
"Mmmhmm and I took a picture." She handed her the small picture. "He looks a lot like me. You think he's my daddy?"  
In fact he was, the picture was of none other than Draco Malfoy._

_"Sorry I seemed to have gotten the wrong,"  
"Draco?"_

_**~Now~**_

"Macy," he stepped forward and she stepped back.  
"Y-you can't be here, things have changed."  
"I would have thought you would be at that muggle school you wanted to go to."  
"No, I had something holding me back." She shook her head. "You can't be here, there's stuff that I don't think you should see."  
"What, do you have a boyfriend now?"  
"No, not since," she wanted to say not since Alice was born, but he couldn't know about Alice.  
"Macy, what's going on with you?"  
"I'm fine, but you have to leave, now." Draco took another step forward.  
"But we haven't seen each other in four years, when I followed your sister to the hospital she wouldn't let me see you. And who's Alice? Your sister said something about an Alice."  
"Draco, you _can't _be here. Mandy wouldn't let you see me because it was the right thing to do, and now the right thing to do would for you to leave, right now!" but instead Draco kissed Macy, it had been years since he could kiss her. Macy was so shocked she forgot everything and just kissed him back. Then she remembered why he couldn't be there.  
"No," she pushed him away. "We can't do this." But she felt such a pull to him now she kissed him again.

The next morning Macy woke up in her bed and looked around. She grabbed her robe and walked out; the one thing missing was what brought her to that point, Draco. She walked out the door and saw him looking at Alice's room from the door.  
"I heard Ginny leaving." He said. Macy walked next to him and saw her little angel asleep.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." She was close to tears; her well kept secret was out. "I wanted to tell you about Alice, but after what you did I couldn't stand the thought of if you did it again." She almost thought Draco wasn't listening; he was so entranced with the thought that he had a daughter. He turned to her.  
"I told Mandy I didn't want to, I tried to get you to run away with me before Bellatrix conjured us."  
"Mommy?" the little girl started to wake up. Macy looked at Draco and then walked over to her baby.  
"What is it sweetie?"  
"I had the dream again." She crawled onto her mother's lap and then saw Draco. "Who's that?"  
"An old friend." Draco was stricken by how she only said he was "an old friend."  
"He's the man from my dreams, the one that always talks about you."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, he's the one that is always saying how much he misses you and that you're beautiful." Macy looked at Draco who looked just as shocked.  
"I have to go." Draco walked out.  
"I'll be back in a minute, sweetie." Macy followed Draco. "Draco, where are you going?"  
"I'm going back to my flat." He walked to the fire place. "I just don't get why you wouldn't want her to have a father, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't know where you were, I'm sorry. I was scared, and alone, and I thought you wouldn't want to have a kid."  
"I would have stayed if I knew about her! I would have rather died in Azkaban for you two then what they were going to put me in there for." He stepped into the fire place and was gone.  
Macy walked back to Alice's room. When she walked in Alice was looking at one of her old photo albums.  
"Mommy, can we go see grandma and grandpa today?" she said looking at a picture of her as a baby smiling at her aunt Maddy.  
"Sure, let's get some breakfast first."

Macy dropped Alice off at her parents and went to clear her head. She just saw the father of her child, she still had feelings for him even after what he did, and she slept with him! Things weren't the same as at school, at school things were better.  
She drove home and paced around the living room for a minute, trying to think about what to do. She sighed and walked over to the TV and popped in a Stephen King movie.  
"_Wendy? Darling? Light, of my life. I'm not gonna hurt ya. You didn't let me finish my sentence. I said, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just going to bash your brains in. Gonna bash 'em right the fuck in! Ha ha ha_." Macy had fallen asleep during the movie but jumped awake when someone came through the fireplace.  
"Macy?"  
"Draco," she paused the movie and jumped up. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to apologize to you for how I acted this morning, I just never thought you were pregnant."  
"I didn't until the day after," Macy looked in his eyes and felt the same way she did in school, full of happiness and joy, just wanting to kiss him. "The incident."  
"I didn't want to hurt you; I tried to get you to run away with me so it wouldn't happen." They sat and talk for awhile until it was time for Macy to pick up Alice.

**So now Draco is in the picture, but I'm stuck. Does anyone have any ideas?**


	10. Fucken Dreams

**Oh, I just thought of another song that can be used for the trailer competition, White Houses by Vanessa Carlton.**

_**~Previously on American Rose~**_

_"Draco, you __can't __be here. Mandy wouldn't let you see me because it was the right thing to do, and now the right thing to do would for you to leave, right now!" but instead Draco kissed Macy, it had been years since he could kiss her. Macy was so shocked she forgot everything and just kissed him back. Then she remembered why he couldn't be there.  
"No," she pushed him away. "We can't do this." But she felt such a pull to him now she kissed him again._

_"He's the man from my dreams, the one that always talks about you."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, he's the one that is always saying how much he misses you and that you're beautiful." Macy looked at Draco who looked just as shocked.  
"I have to go." Draco walked out._

_"Macy?"  
"Draco," she paused the movie and jumped up. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to apologize to you for how I acted this morning; I just never thought you were pregnant."_

_**~Now~**_

"I have to pick up Alice from my parents now." She said looking at her watch.  
"Can I meet her?"  
"Yeah, of course. She's always wanted to know her father, and now you're here."

Macy and Alice walked up to the door of their house when Macy kneeled down to her little girl.  
"Alice, you know how you've always wanted to know your daddy?" Alice nodded her little head. "He's here and he really wants to meet you too."  
"You found daddy?!" Alice started to jump up and down like Macy would when she was little.  
"Well, he actually found me when he made a wrong turn on the floo system." She joked. She felt really nervous, she never thought that Draco would have actually wanted anything to do with his daughter, or if he even wanted a daughter.  
Alice walked through the door and saw Draco scanning the book shelf. When he heard them walk in he turned around.  
"You're my daddy?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.  
"Yes, I am." He was taken aback by how beautiful she was. She had his blonde hair but her mother's eyes.  
Little Alice ran up to him and he picked her up. Alice hugged him tightly like if she even let go for one second he would disappear again.  
"I missed you, daddy." Draco was shocked at how she accepted him so quickly as her father.

After meeting her father Alice was extremely excited and she couldn't sit still. Finally Macy was able to get her to settle down by putting in a movie. Alice sat on her new fathers lap and they watched a movie.  
""_I know I can do it," Todd Downey said, helping himself to another ear of corn from the steaming bowl. "I'm sure that in time, every bit of her will be gone and her death will be a mystery... even to me."_"  
As the movie finished Alice had fallen asleep. She was curled up on Draco's lap sleeping like a log.  
"She's probably worn out from the excitement." Macy whispered as Alice stirred a little. They took Alice up to her room and Draco laid her in her bed.  
"I should get back to my flat." He said. "She's beautiful," he looked at his daughter. They walked into the hall and closed the door.  
"She loves you, you know." Macy looked at Draco. "And I do too."  
Draco looked up.  
"I never stopped loving you; Mandy was doing the right thing by not letting you see me at the hospital. I was a mess and only got myself together after Alice was born." Tears formed in her eyes. "I just couldn't believe that what happened is what caused all of this."  
She started to cry.  
"It's okay," Draco held her to his chest. "I'm here now, and nothing can make me leave you and Alice. Not my family, or the Dark lord himself, or your sister." Macy laughed at his remark. Macy looked up at Draco's beautiful silver eyes. She felt safe like when they were in school, when everything was so much simpler and peaceful. But now they were in the real world and they had a daughter.  
Draco kissed her passionately, and like at school on the first day Macy wanted to kiss him so badly. Draco leaned away and let Macy take a breath.  
"I've missed your kisses." He said holding her chin. He kissed her again. Macy felt like it had been forever since they had been happy together. Draco picked her up and walked into her room.

Draco woke in the night to crying. He got up and got dress and then walked down the hall to Alice's room to find her crying.  
"Alice, what's wrong?" he sat down on her bed and Alice crawled onto his lap.  
"The – the scary people," she sobbed. "The scary people came in and took me away from you and mommy!" she cried.  
"It's was just a bad dream, you're safe now." He rocked Alice. "They can't hurt you, and when you have a bad dream it's easy to wake up."  
"Really?" Alice looked up at her father with wet eyes.  
"Yes, just give yourself a little pinch." Alice smiled and hugged him.  
"I love you, daddy."  
"I love you, too."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you and mommy getting married?"  
"I don't know."  
"I want you and mommy to get married, so we can be a family."  
Draco laid Alice down and tucked her in.  
"Go back to sleep and the scary people will go away." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.  
He walked into Macy's room and felt like things were complete. He was with Macy and he had a beautiful daughter, everything was perfect. He laid back in bed and went back to sleep.

_**~Eight Months Later~**_

Macy woke in bed next to Draco. The only flaws he had were the dark mark and a bite mark from their fight in fourth year.  
"Good morning," he kissed her. "Macy?"  
"Mmmhmm,"  
"Will you marry me?" he held up a ring.  
"Yes, yes, I would love to marry you!" she kissed him

Draco woke up. It had been only a month since the incident and he had the same dream every night.  
"Fucken dream," Draco said under his dream. "Why won't I just fucken die yet!" he yelled. He got up and walked to his kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and took a long drink from it.  
Every night since the Death Eaters got him and Macy he had the dreams. At first he was denying that she was gone, that it was all a dream but then he accepted it and hated himself for now trying harder to help. But that was the first week after wards, now he was angry all the time. He hated the world, he hated himself, and he hated the Dark Lord for sending the Death Eaters after Macy.  
The night that the Death Eaters conjured Macy and Draco was the night Draco died on the inside. After Macy wouldn't tell them anything Bellatrix pulled her into the back room and he heard a scream just before the Aurors came. After he was cleared of all charges he found out that his worst fears were true. Macy had been killed by Bellatrix.  
He spent every day in his flat torturing himself. He would look at Macy's necklace for hours thinking about her.  
"Maybe if McGonagall still has that Time Turner I can stop it from happening." He got dressed and apparated to the leaky cauldron.

**So Draco is now in the third stage of grieving, bargaining. If you have complaints about what I just wrote then just drop it because there are twists in the future, maybe not the near future but, oh wait, I can't tell you anything because the FBI told me to shut up. Lol, I crack my self up!**


	11. Draco, don't jump!

_**~Previously on American Rose~**_

_Alice walked through the door and saw Draco scanning the book shelf. When he heard them walk in he turned around.  
"You're my daddy?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.  
"Yes, I am." He was taken aback by how beautiful she was. She had his blonde hair but her mother's eyes.  
Little Alice ran up to him and he picked her up. Alice hugged him tightly like if she even let go for one second he would disappear again.  
"I missed you, daddy." Draco was shocked at how she accepted him so quickly as her father._

_"I never stopped loving you; Mandy was doing the right thing by not letting you see me at the hospital. I was a mess and only got myself together after Alice was born." Tears formed in her eyes. "I just couldn't believe that what happened is what caused all of this."  
She started to cry.  
"It's okay," Draco held her to his chest. "I'm here now, and nothing can make me leave you and Alice. Not my family, or the Dark lord himself, or your sister." Macy laughed at his remark. Macy looked up at Draco's beautiful silver eyes. She felt safe like when they were in school, when everything was so much simpler and peaceful. But now they were in the real world and they had a daughter.  
Draco kissed her passionately, and like at school on the first day Macy wanted to kiss him so badly. Draco leaned away and let Macy take a breath.  
"I've missed your kisses." He said holding her chin. He kissed her again. Macy felt like it had been forever since they had been happy together. Draco picked her up and walked into her room._

_Draco woke in the night to crying. He got up and got dress and then walked down the hall to Alice's room to find her crying.  
"Alice, what's wrong?" he sat down on her bed and Alice crawled onto his lap.  
"The – the scary people," she sobbed. "The scary people came in and took me away from you and mommy!" she cried._

_"I love you, daddy."  
"I love you, too."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you and mommy getting married?"  
"I don't know."  
"I want you and mommy to get married, so we can be a family."_

_Macy woke in bed next to Draco. The only flaws he had were the dark mark and a bite mark from their fight in fourth year.  
"Good morning," he kissed her. "Macy?"  
"Mmmhmm,"  
"Will you marry me?" he held up a ring.  
"Yes, yes, I would love to marry you!" she kissed him_

"_Fucken dream," Draco said under his dream. "Why won't I just fucken die yet!" he yelled. He got up and walked to his kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and took a long drink from it._

_The night that the Death Eaters conjured Macy and Draco was the night Draco died on the inside. After Macy wouldn't tell them anything Bellatrix pulled her into the back room and he heard a scream just before the Aurors came. After he was cleared of all charges he found out that his worst fears were true. Macy had been killed by Bellatrix.  
He spent every day in his flat torturing himself. He would look at Macy's necklace for hours thinking about her.  
"Maybe if McGonagall still has that Time Turner I can stop it from happening." He got dressed and apparated to the leaky cauldron._

_**~Now~**_

"Hey, Draco, haven't seen you around." Blaise sat next to his friend who was drinking a fire whiskey.  
"I'm just here for now, I'm going to McGonagall tomorrow to get the Time Turner."  
"Draco, you know you can't do that."  
"I have to get Macy back, I'll do anything to get her back."  
"Man, you're being stupid. You really need help if you're having those dreams still."  
"I'm," he thought for a moment. "I'm not having the dreams anymore."  
"Man, its okay, you'll find someone else."  
"Not like her, no one's like her."

Draco looked over the rushing waters. He held Macy's old charmed video camera in his hand, he had decided.  
"Hello," he looked into the lens of the camera. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I bet you're wondering what this is about." He took a breath. "I was in love, I know, this happens every day because some girl left a slob and he became depressed and killed himself. It's not like that, I loved her and did stupid things and now she's dead.  
"I tried to keep it from happening but I guess it didn't work. I've been having dreams of her, if she was still alive. It's the same every night, she doesn't want to see me after I get her pregnant, she doesn't tell me about our daughter, I accidentally find her and meet my daughter, then I propose and wake up. It's like a tape recorder playing over and over in my head, it's driving me mad!"  
He looked at the water again.  
"I'm sorry to my friends and family for this but I have to. I'm going to jump, I can't live without Macy. And the dreams are the only thing that I have of her but I can't even tell if I'm awake or asleep."  
The crashing waters looked more inviting then ever as he said these words.  
"If I jump now then I can see her, but if I don't I'll be going mad and dying slowly from the heart break. I just want it over with." He took a breath again. "So this is good bye, I'll never see you guys again." He looked at the water and turned off the camera. He set it down and was ready to jump.  
"Draco, don't!" a voice called from behind him. He turned.  
"Macy."


	12. Is that her? Is that a bump!

_**~Previously on American Rose~**_

_"I have to get Macy back; I'll do anything to get her back."  
"Man, you're being stupid. You really need help if you're having those dreams still."  
"I'm," he thought for a moment. "I'm not having the dreams anymore."_

"_Hello," he looked into the lens of the camera. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I bet you're wondering what this is about." He took a breath. "I was in love, I know, this happens every day because some girl left a slob and he became depressed and killed himself. It's not like that, I loved her and did stupid things and now she's dead._

_"I tried to keep it from happening but I guess it didn't work. I've been having dreams of her, if she was still alive. It's the same every night, she doesn't want to see me after I get her pregnant, she doesn't tell me about our daughter, I accidentally find her and meet my daughter, then I propose and wake up. It's like a tape recorder playing over and over in my head, it's driving me mad!"_

_"If I jump now then I can see her, but if I don't I'll be going mad and dying slowly from the heart break. I just want it over with." He took a breath again. "So this is good bye, I'll never see you guys again." He looked at the water and turned off the camera. He set it down and was ready to jump.  
"Draco, don't!" a voice called from behind him. He turned.  
"Macy."_

_**~Now~**_

Bellatrix pulled the crying Macy into a room and pulled out a knife.  
"Please, no, no, no, please don't kill me." Macy begged in pain. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Then she heard a pop and the knife plunged into her leg. She let out a scream of pain and then someone pulled the knife out.  
"Everything's going to be okay." She recognized the voice of Nymphadora Tonks. Then the pain subsided as Tonks healed her. Macy opened her eyes and took a breath trying to sit up. "Hold it, don't strain yerself."  
Macy snorted and wiped sweat from her forehead.  
"You look like hell."  
"Yeah, that's sure what I want to hear right now." Macy could feel the dirt on the side of her face from when she was under the crusiotus curse.  
"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital." Tonks helped her up and they apparated to St. Mungo's hospital. A healer hurried over with a wheel chair to take Macy.

"What?!" Macy looked at Tonks like she was insane.  
"We have to put you under Auror protection until the last of the Death Eaters that where sent after you are put away."  
"So it's like witness protection?"  
"That muggle thing? Yeah, exactly the same, those muggles are pretty smart."  
"So where are you taking me?" Macy asked as she stood up from her seat.  
"I'm taking you once you're ready to your new flat."  
"But where are we going?"  
"New York City." Macy's jaw fell open.  
"That big apple!"  
"It's a city not a fruit."  
"That's the nickname of the city. Let's go now." Macy walked over and they apparated into a closet.  
"Oops, wrong landing." They walked out into a busy lobby of people walking out with purses and dogs and cell phones. They walked up to the elevator and stepped in. Tonks looked at the buttons confused.  
"What floor is it on?" Macy asked.  
"The, um, theeeeeeeeee," she thought for a moment. "Oh! The sixth." Macy pushed the button with the 6 on it. The elevator started up and there was a little boy that was looking at Tonks' colorful hair. She looked at him and turned her nose into a beak and back scaring the little kid.  
"Mommy, mommy!" he pulled on his mom's jacket.  
Macy and Tonks got off and walked to a door.  
"Here we are, your flat."  
"In America their called apartments."  
"Well that's odd, isn't it?"  
"I, uh,"  
"Well, the point is this is your new home." She took a key chain with a single key on it out of her pocket and opened the door.

After Tonks left Macy looked around. It was perfect; she had a TV and DVD player, a computer and a computer cam, a fully functional kitchen, and a bedroom like she would have when she was going to moved there for college.  
She sighed and sat at her computer. She turned on the computer and started recording.  
"Hi, my name is" she hated her new name. "Nancy Quincy. I just moved here to the big apple today and I really have nothing to do so I thought I would start a vlog."  
She looked out the window.  
"After I finished school yesterday things went down fast, I was dating this boy that I was madly in love with and he proposed. I know I look young but I'm eighteen and he was the perfect guy, he was sweet and caring, good looking, good in bed, and we were in love. I said yes, but he was involved with the wrong crowd I guess you could say. They attacked me for information I didn't know and I got this," she stood up and rolled up the bottom of her shorts to show her scar. "I got out of the hospital this morning and came here to my new apartment. It doesn't feel like home really and my family lives down south so I can really hop in a cab and visit them so, like, what do I do? I'm just kinda alone and homesick, any advice?" she turned off the camera and then walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge from Tonks.

'_There's an account set up for you so we can send you money until this all eases over. Money's in the top box in your closet.'_

Macy looked in the cupboards and fridge to find them full of her favorite foods. Except one thing. She walked to her room and found the box. There were bills of American muggle money sorted in ones, fives, tens, twenties, and fifties. She grabbed some and stuffed it in her pocket and grabbed her key. She walked down the street to a small shop and she bought a box of Lucky Charms.  
She walked up to the clerk who was a boy her age with curly blonde hair.  
"Hi," he said.  
"Hey," he rung up her Lucky Charms and then she paid.  
"Have a nice day." He said as she walked out. She walked home and found the dishes and silver wear. She poured herself a bowl of Lucky Charms and sat back down at her computer. She ate as she checked her comments on her vlog.

_Total: 10_

She clicked on the first one.

_Watch ur fav movies to remind urself of home and u'll feel closer._

Macy went to the phone book on the counter and found a Blockbusters a few blocks from her home and decided to walk over there sometime. She looked at the clock and realized it was getting late. She walked to her dresser in her room and looked for her pajama's. She found her clothes that were left at Hogwarts were back. They were still warm from the magic. She found her favorite nighty and already felt a little better. She really felt like she was closer to home with that, she wore it with Draco on multiple occasions and there was a small rip from one time. She got changed and laid in bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and fell asleep.

"Hi everyone thanks for the help with the homesickness. I went to the movie store and rented some old Batman and Robin movies I used to watch as a kid and it's been helping." She smiled. "And thanks to Trix24, now I want to hunt down the Trix rabbit, and I wish I could call my family but under certain reasons I cannot."  
She grabbed a bucket and pucked.  
"Sorry, I think I caught the stomach flu because I don't feel good hence the puck bucket. But I have my Batman and Robin movies and Lucky Charms so I think I'm good. Do you guys know how I might be able to get over this as fast as I can? Thanks." She turned it off and sat on her couch watching Batman Forever and pucking when her computer beeped.  
She got up and checked the comments. They all said the same thing expect one.

"I'm back, and Trix24 just told me something that this flu could be but I don't think that it could be right." Then her face went pale. "Holy shit, I have to go." She turned it off and grabbed more money from the box. She ran down to the store and bought a test.  
Once she got home she opened the box and walked into her bathroom. She took a breath and then closed the door.

"Hi guys, um, Trix24 you were kinda right, it's not the stomach flu. I am going to a doctor later and I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." She took a breath. "This will really suck since I can't go find Dr-Drake and tell him about this. He lives in London, we met in school and now I can't even really tell my friend's cuz they're in London too." She looked at the clock and then back to the camera. "I have to go now but I'll fill you in later."  
She walked outside and hailed a cab.  
"Hey, maple and finch." She buckled up. The city was so weird and busy unlike what she was used to.  
"Here we are lady, maple and finch."  
"Thanks." She paid him and walked into the hospital.  
"Hello, how can I help you?"  
"I have an appointment with Dr. Henson."  
"Oh, right this way."

"Wow, I just got back and I am three months pregnant!" Macy said into the camera. "I got an ultrasound and I'm having twins, I wish my family could be here but everything is just so, so, so exiting. I mean, I got to see their little tiny bodies, they looked to weird." She looked down. "I don't really know what to do. But I'm three months pregnant and no baby bump, I think that's a little weird but I mean I'm sure it will pop up soon."

Macy laid in her bed and tried to wake up but her intoxicating dreams of Draco were keeping her asleep. She finally woke up when she heard a pop and someone calling her name.  
"Macy, we got the last of them." Macy got up, sweat pants and all, and stretched.  
"You know you just ruined a perfectly good dream." She scolded Tonks.  
"What about you're getting to go back to your normal life."  
"But,"  
"We got all the Death Eaters and everything's safe for you know." The sky outside was just barely lit.  
"Wait, what time is it?"  
"Four am."  
"I think it's your life in danger now if I don't get a coffee, oh wait, never mind."  
"What?" Tonks never knew Macy for turning down coffee.  
"I can't drink coffee because,"  
"Because?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Macy, you're pregnant?!" Tonks cast a spell and all of her personal items were packed and Macy's sweat pants and baggy shirt were replaced with jeans and a tee shirt that showed her new baby bump.  
"Did I mention twins?" she cringe at the thought of what everyone else would think.  
"Everyone's going to be so happy to see you! And to find out you're pregnant too!"  
"Wait; do you know what's been going on with Draco?" Tonks' smile fell.  
"We don't know exactly but we do know he's been a mess since your 'death'"  
"What?!"  
"Everyone thinks you're dead, it was the only way you'd be safe."  
"Let's just go." They apparated to the leaky cauldron and almost all of her class were there.  
"Macy," Hermione looked up. "Macy!" she and Ginny and Madison got up and ran towards her.  
"I missed you all." She hugged her friends.  
"Ohmigod! Macy, what happened to you?" Ginny was looking at her bump.  
"I'm pregnant," she said cautiously. The rest of her friends and Tim welcomed her back and all congratulated her.  
"But, I need to know where Draco is. He's the father and he should know." She said.  
"Last time I sat him he was walking down the road that way." Ron pointed down the road. Macy said she would be back and she headed for the way he said Draco was. She made it to the bridge saw Draco talking to the camera.  
"If I jump now then I can see her, but if I don't I'll be going mad and dying slowly from the heart break. I just want it over with." He took a breath. "So this is good bye, I'll never see you guys again." He looked at the water and turned off the camera. He set it down and was ready to jump.  
"Draco, don't!" Macy yelled. He turned.  
"Macy." He saw her standing there, pregnant, but there.

**OMG! She is pregnant and she **_**is **_**back. This fanfiction has gone sooooooooooooo far, doncha think? I got an idea, how about you guys review and tell me your absolute fav part from the fanfiction. Be it what I just wrote of ten chapters ago, just tell use and why you like it and I will choose one to talk about here in the next chapter.**


	13. UPDATE NOTICE!

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm leaving for a internet deprived area in July and won't have my computer so chapters will be up this August or before the first. I just want to let you know that chapters are slow and I hope that this August they will come in faster than usual.**


	14. A Ring and Two Babies

_**~Previously on American Rose~**_

"_Please, no, no, no, please don't kill me." Macy begged in pain. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Then she heard a pop and the knife plunged into her leg. She let out a scream of pain and then someone pulled the knife out.  
"Everything's going to be okay." She recognized the voice of Nymphadora Tonks. Then the pain subsided as Tonks healed her. Macy opened her eyes and took a breath trying to sit up. "Hold it, don't strain yerself."_

_"We have to put you under Auror protection until the last of the Death Eaters that where sent after you are put away."  
"So it's like witness protection?"  
"That muggle thing? Yeah, exactly the same, those muggles are pretty smart."  
"So where are you taking me?" Macy asked as she stood up from her seat.  
"I'm taking you once you're ready to your new flat."  
"But where are we going?"  
"New York City." Macy's jaw fell open._

_After Tonks left Macy looked around. It was perfect; she had a TV and DVD player, a computer and a computer cam, a fully functional kitchen, and a bedroom like she would have when she was going to moved there for college.  
She sighed and sat at her computer. She turned on the computer and started recording.  
"Hi, my name is" she hated her new name. "Nancy Quincy. I just moved here to the big apple today and I really have nothing to do so I thought I would start a vlog."  
She looked out the window._

_Macy looked in the cupboards and fridge to find them full of her favorite foods. Except one thing. She walked to her room and found the box. There were bills of American muggle money sorted in ones, fives, tens, twenties, and fifties. She grabbed some and stuffed it in her pocket and grabbed her key. She walked down the street to a small shop and she bought a box of Lucky Charms.  
She walked up to the clerk who was a boy her age with curly blonde hair.  
"Hi," he said._

_"Hi everyone thanks for the help with the homesickness. I went to the movie store and rented some old Batman and Robin movies I used to watch as a kid and it's been helping." She smiled. "And thanks to Trix24, now I want to hunt down the Trix rabbit, and I wish I could call my family but under certain reasons I cannot."  
She grabbed a bucket and pucked._

_"I'm back, and Trix24 just told me something that this flu could be but I don't think that it could be right." Then her face went pale. "Holy shit, I have to go." She turned it off and grabbed more money from the box. She ran down to the store and bought a test.  
Once she got home she opened the box and walked into her bathroom. She took a breath and then closed the door._

_"Hi guys, um, Trix24 you were kinda right, it's not the stomach flu. I am going to a doctor later and I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." She took a breath. "This will really suck since I can't go find Dr-Drake and tell him about this. He lives in London, we met in school and now I can't even really tell my friend's cuz they're in London too." She looked at the clock and then back to the camera. "I have to go now but I'll fill you in later."  
She walked outside and hailed a cab._

_"Wow, I just got back and I am three months pregnant!" Macy said into the camera. "I got an ultrasound and I'm having twins, I wish my family could be here but everything is just so, so, so exiting. I mean, I got to see their little tiny bodies, they looked to weird." She looked down. "I don't really know what to do. But I'm three months pregnant and no baby bump, I think that's a little weird but I mean I'm sure it will pop up soon."_

_"Wait, what time is it?"  
"Four am."  
"I think it's your life in danger now if I don't get a coffee, oh wait, never mind."  
"What?" Tonks never knew Macy for turning down coffee.  
"I can't drink coffee because,"  
"Because?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Macy, you're pregnant?" Tonks cast a spell and all of her personal items were packed and Macy's sweat pants and baggy shirt were replaced with jeans and a tee shirt that showed her new baby bump._

_"Macy," Hermione looked up. "Macy!" she and Ginny and Madison got up and ran towards her.  
"I missed you all." She hugged her friends.  
"Ohmigod! Macy, what happened to you?" Ginny was looking at her bump.  
"I'm pregnant," she said cautiously. The rest of her friends and Tim welcomed her back and all congratulated her.  
"But, I need to know where Draco is. He's the father and he should know." She said.  
"Last time I sat him he was walking down the road that way." Ron pointed down the road. Macy said she would be back and she headed for the way he said Draco was. She made it to the bridge saw Draco talking to the camera.  
"If I jump now then I can see her, but if I don't I'll be going mad and dying slowly from the heart break. I just want it over with." He took a breath. "So this is good bye, I'll never see you guys again." He looked at the water and turned off the camera. He set it down and was ready to jump.  
"Draco, don't!" Macy yelled. He turned.  
"Macy." He saw her standing there, pregnant, but there._

_**~Now~**_

"Macy is it, but you're. . ."  
"Draco, I'm really here, I was in Auror Protection." He walked up to her and placed a hand on her warm cheek.  
"Macy. . ." he whispered, tears in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he kissed her, it had been so long since he could actually see her. "I thought I had finally gone mad."  
"I've been going mad without you, but then I had you with me all the time." She looked at her bump.  
"We're having a baby, I can't believe it." He placed his hands on her bump.  
"Twins," he looked at her with watering eyes, "we're having twins." She smiled, her eyes watering too.  
"Twins?" he smiled. Macy nodded, her tears started to spill over. "We're having twins."  
Macy placed a hand on his cheeks and kissed him. Then she said, "I was so sad when I couldn't tell you." Draco looked into her eyes and then reached into his pocket. He kneeled down and then pulled the box out of his pocket.  
"I've been saving this for if my dreams would come true." He opened it to reveal a simple silver band with a diamond in the center. "Will you marry me?"  
Her tears fell from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Her smile grew.  
"Yes, I will, I want to be with you forever." He placed the ring on her finger and they embraced.  
"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He kissed her lips and held her stomach.

"You've missed so much, Macy." Ginny said as she stood with Harry.  
"What have I missed?" Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then back at her.  
"We're engaged." Macy looked at them with shock and happiness.  
"Congratulations!" Macy hugged her ginger haired friend.  
"Macy, I can't believe you're alive! Tonks said when they got there you were, well, you know." Ron said, trying not to dredge up anything that would scare the others.  
For the rest of the night everyone celebrated three great things. Macy was alive, she was having twins, and Draco and herself were getting married.

*3 months later*

Draco and Macy walked through their new large house. There was a large living room, a medium sized dining room that connected to the kitchen, a beautiful master bedroom for the soon to be parents, and two bedrooms for when the twins were old enough to sleep in separate rooms.  
Macy's belly was large and grew rapidly with the twins. But she loved every moment of it.  
"Three more months." Macy said as she ran her hand over her belly.  
"Three more months till our lives are complete." Draco kissed her and then her belly, making Macy giggle.

Draco was asleep in the large four poster bed. Macy was looking at her large belly in her red silk nighty. She never thought she would be the one married and pregnant at eighteen, almost nineteen. It was a dream come true.  
Draco snaked his arms around Macy's waist.  
"Come to bed." he said.  
"The twins are keeping me up." She said as they kicked her insides.  
Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
Macy sighed as she leaned her head on her husbands chest. Everything was amazing…


End file.
